


The Keyblade Mistress

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Futanari, Harem, Impregnation, Other, Straight Shota, Yuffie being herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: This is easily the most Fanficy of all my works; A futanari Mistress Aqua makes a harem of various characters.Includes many kinks and parings, Will include characters and settings outside of Kingdom hearts.Repost from Fanfiction.net up to chapter 9





	1. Twins are overated

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came out of a desire to get some more Kairi x Namine X Xion action, since they're a yuri threesome waiting to happen. I do 18+ RPing and this whole thing about a futa mistress with triplets as her main lovers in a harem is a common fantasy of mine, usually the mistress is an elf and the triplets are nekomimi, and the gentle one wears glasses because let's face it I'm a complete and total geek and a pervert. Anyhoo, I ended up molding that fantasy in with the KH girls yuri idea  
> and thus you have the story before you.  
> Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Incest, Group sex, Tribbing, Cuninglingus, Analingus, Deepthroat, Creampie, Inflation, Anal, Crymaxing, Defloweration, Impregnation, Strap-on, Mentions of straight shota.
> 
> Sections in order: Opening, Kairi, Xion, Namine

The blue haired mistress waited patiently on her queen-sized bed, arms folded behind her head. Aqua smiled to herself as she considered all that she would do, she had known the triplets for two years now, princess's of a kingdom she found herself in during one of her adventures. It wasn't long for her and them to bond and before they knew it they had already gotten romantic, when their father found out they eloped to her estate, becoming her personal maids. Despite everything though they had yet to consummate their love, but today they turned fifteen, and after a fun party with just the four of them hanging out, sharing stories, popping champagne, and eating the most delicious cake the mansions staff could produce, they were ready to become adults.  
The bathroom door opened, and Aqua popped up to see the beauties in their glory, the girls had spent some time making themselves look nice, washing up, brushing their hair, applying make-up, and donning some new underwear they bought just for this moment. Kairi, the eldest and most responsible donned herself in a scarlet thong and lace bra that strained to contain her DD cups, complimented by a black garter belt that connected to fishnet on her legs. Xion the tomboy in the middle had forsaken her usual boyshorts for an almost nonexistent G-string and nothing else, displaying her flat chest proudly by thrusting it out with her hands on her hips. Finally, gentle, timid Namine the youngest, looking both nervous and excited in white lace panties with pink stripes, a lace fringe around the hem, with matching striped  
thigh high socks and corset.  
"Absolutely stunning." Aqua told them, standing to her feet to show them the affect they had on her. Beneath her toned abs and blue bush, her cock stood proudly at fifty centimeters in length above two orbs brimming with potential life. The three giggled, "Thank you mistress." they said in unison and gathered around her on their knees. "So then...whose good looks should I ruin first?" Aqua asked slyly, to which Kairi raised her hand. "I have the most experience madam. you should let me have honors."  
Aqua looked to the others for their input, "Go ahead." Xion chirped before wrapping her arms around the blonde, "I've got the second most practice, but Namine here insisted on keeping her cherry intact for you."  
Namine blushed, it wasn't completely accurate to say she was a virgin, they three of them had been intimate every since they were twelve, but Namine had only had the outside rubbed or licked, not even her own fingers had been inside her sacred flower. "So, I'll keep her entertained while she learns through observation by watching us."  
"Sounds good to me." said the mistress, her rod now at full strength at the prospects, "Let's start by getting rid of those undies then."  
Xion was of course the first to be naked since her only other clothing were her black ankle socks, showing her mistress the cute little tuft that adorned her slit, Kairi stripped off her panties and bra and made a seat for herself on the bed, making a show of opening her toned legs to present Aqua with her baby smooth ladyparts. Namine hesitated at every step, but soon Xion got her into her birthday suit as well, the final step was her own though, she faced the other way and bent over to take off her panties, giving god and everyone a full view of the perfect heart shaped pillow (which was quite literal for Xion given her sleeping habits) that was her rear end, plunked on top of plump thighs. Kairi swore that thing absorbed all her calories, Namine never gained wheight despite her sweet tooth.  
Namine turned around, wringing her hands under her C cups which bore cherry red nipples, between her child-bearing hips was a fluffy patch of neatly groomed curls.

Aqua's hand had been at work for a while now, examining each one like a predator deciding which morsel it would dig into first, "Don't get into just yet ladies, I have something for all of you." The three got back into postion on their knees in front of Aqua, their hands roaming around her strong legs and occaionsonlly rubbing her balls, "Do you guys know how many bullets I have in my gun?" her said between breaths, each girl shaked their head. "Ten, so lets do some math."  
Kairi looked up in awe, ten? she can ejaculate ten times? She's seen her cum before and it was lot, she could believe it though. "Maaaath?" Xion's lady boner went soft right there, Aqua laughed, "Don't worry this is the fun kind. So, I have ten loads, what do we get if we divide that evenly amoung you?"  
"Nine." Namine said brightly. "Which leaves one left over." Aqua grinned, "You girls are about to take another shower."  
The triplets eyes sparkled and each one increased their ministrations, Xion focused on stimulating her sack, Kairi worked the glans with one hand and the shaft with the other, and Namine dippped her fingers into her madam's dripping snatch.  
Aqua's dam burst, white ropes rich in protein erupted from her like a fire hydrant, drenching the girls in liquid heat for several seconds. Each one basked in their own way, Xion getting turned on by it's heat, Kairi lifted her double Ds to lick them clean and Namine grew wet as she realised that conception was a garuntee with it's volume and thickness. Aqua hummed in satisfaction, "There's the remainder of one," she chuckled, "Now we can offically begin."

* * *

Xion scooped up Namine in her arms like a bride and tossed her into the bed who landed with a "Tee-hee." and soon leapt onto her, the two of them starting off with a nice long round of tongue fencing as Kairi licked Aqua base to tip from all sides, once she got the snake all slippery she took it into her mouth. Only to realize she would never be able to take that much. Damn, and she had practiced on toys so much with Xion, but then again those thing weren't nearly as thick, aside from the one Xion kept to herself for personal use. Still, she knew she gave great head and so she decided to flaunt it, sucking on the mushroom tip like a lollipop as she polished the crown with her tongue. It wasn't long before she got a squirt of pre from the mistress who moaned approvingly as Xion placed her head between Namine's  
thighs, and having confirmed she was getting the job done, took hold of her great bosom and wrapped it snug around the keyblade master's favorite weapon. "Aw shit." Aqua groaned, "I always wanted to ravage this rack Kairi." Kairi giggled a "You're welcome." with her mouth full and started licking at her cumslit, provoking a few more pearls to show themselves and make their way past her lips, "ah! oh Kairi!" "Oh xion." Namine tried to stifle her moans with her hand, but found it increasingly difficult with Xion's expert tongue lapping at her labia in all the right places, she moaned again when her little red button got sucked like a piece of candy, "mmmph. Xion..." "ahhh, Kairi."  
Both announced their bursts with a cry of the others name, Xion and Kairi both took mouthfuls of the tastiest concoction they knew, and both got a little bit messierfrom it. Namine's squirt made Xion's chin shiny and Kairi could only swallow so much baby batter before she was left with no choice but to let a layer of white coat her chest. Aqua smiled as she ran a hand through red hair, "good girl Kairi." Without another word Aqua lifted Kairi up in her strong arms, holding her by her thighs as she plunged her lance into Kairi's dripping love tunnel. Kairi was no stranger to dick, she had seen a few guys, one other futa and occasionally made a man out of a cute twelve year old, but she never had anything bigger then perhaps ten inches at the most. Aqua felt Kairi's walls stretch to accommodate her as she let out a groan, only halfway through and already it was a little too much. Aqua had been around, ever since she started her career she had at least one lover a week,  
and she knew for a fact that she had children all over the world now, but every time it was like this; no matter how much experience they had, no mater how wet and ready they were, they always clenched up before she could fully sheath her sword, having a big dick isn't all it's cracked up to be she guessed. She worked slowly, a routine she had mastered long ago, taking herself all the way to the tip then pushing back inside, letting them get used to the inches as they felt more and more every minute that passed. Meanwhile, Xion had lifted one of Namine's legs onto her shoulder, the two of them now kissing with a different pair of lips, grunting as she worked her hips into her baby sister's delicate petals who could only buck back in rhythm.  
Kairi could now feel Aqsa's cock kissing her cervix, squeezing her hard enough to feel every vein and ridge of the organ she and her sisters heard so much gossip about. "Aqua, go faster." She pleaded, looking into her eyes, Aqua nodded and stopped moving Kairi, instead holding her still as she worked her hips. Kairi gripped her madam's shoulders tighter as she bit her lip and clenched her eyes. "You better look me in the eye bitch!" Aqua dirty talked and started slamming her pelvis into the redhead, Kairi let out the loudest moan of her life as she came a little just from that. "Oh! Oh god Aqua!" Aqua smirked, "I'm gonna cum, Kairi."  
"C-cum! Please cum!" Kairi's mind started to fade. "Cum? Cum where? Tell me where you want my seed slut!"  
"In-inside me mistress!" Kairi's eyes started to roll back.  
"Oh? Does your slutty pussy wanna drink my hot milk?"  
"Y-yesh..." her tongue lolled out, "Knock me up."  
That was all the impetus she needed, Aqua gave a few more hard, long, deep strokes and pressed herself against the princess's cervix as she released an army of little white soldiers into her baby chamber. Kairi came the instant she felt the liquid heat within her most intimate organ, squirting as her belly bloated to contain the planet's population worth of potential daughters inside her as a backdraft of excess semen escaped from where she and the mistress were connected.  
Xion meanwhile had an explosion of her own, giving Namine's blonde forest a shower before she flipped her over. Xion could never get tired Naimine's wonderful cushion, she rubbed and kneaded the lovely flesh for a good while, marveling in how her fingers seemed to get sucked in. After rubbing the cheek again with her own cheek, and turning Namine's face red as a tomato in doing so, she gave them a spread and dove her tongue between them.

Aqua was getting some nice anal action of her own, after Kairi had come down from her high she laid down and repostioned the girl above her, making her face the other way so she could rub the girls tight toned tushie with one hand while probing her rear entrance with the other. Kairi grunted when she added another finger and begun spinning them around, "Haven't you heard of lube?" Aqua laughed and gave her bum a playful swat, "I've already got a nice lube made of cum and pussy juice all over my shaft, we just need to make sure you're nice and loose." Another finger, Kairi was starting to get impatient, even four fingers would only amount to a fraction of the madam's girth, it would take at least a fist, and she swore off that ever happening again after indulging in Xion's 'experiments' "Hurry up back there."  
Aqua gave her another spank, "If you insist milady." Aqua withdrew her digits, and lowered Kairi down her throbbing stick. Kairi grunted as the cum and juice slicked organ eased it's way into her till about 3 inches were left. "Good girl, you didn't clench at all." Aqua folded her arms behind her head, "Get to it slut." Kairi bobbed up and down, holding her knees till she got the hang of it, before long more and more inches were appearing and disappering in and out of her dark passage. "Faster." the mistress told her and the redhead obliged, her tongue sticking out as she panted, her legs were aching, and her pussy was sore, "Mistress, I can't keep it up, my legs are jello." Aqua sighed, "Can't help it I suppose." The truth was that if Kairi had stuck to doing the work, she would be less exhausted come tommorrow morning, but with Aqua taking the reigns again, she won't have to complain about acheing legs much longer, becasue she won't be feeling them.  
Aqua lifted Kairi and stood up, and started ravaging her like a barbarian, ramming all but an inch of her cock in and out the tight tunnel, deep moans escaping the redheads throat as she worked the bundle of nerves above where the madams previous load was still dripping out of. Xion and Namine cuddled, fingers intertwined as the two kissed every other second or so, Namine leaned down and gave Xion's pierced nipple a few loving licks until the two turned to watch as Kairi screamed loud enough for the whole mansion to hear as Aqua filled her asshole with hot spoolge that overflowed and stained the carpet along with redheaded pussy juice.

* * *

Xion and Namine watched in awe as Aqua set the redhead down, butt sticking out as she removed herself from her with a plop, a white stream pouring out of Kairi's pucker. The mistress turned to face them, "Next." Xion got on the end of the bed on her back, bringing Namine with her and placing the blonde between her legs as her head hung off the edge, motioning to her mouth at Aqua. Aqua sauntered over and rubbed the tomboy's upside down face with her meat, Xion taking that oppurtunity to suck on her large sack. Aqua gave her a few playfully smacks with her willy as she watched Namine tend to her folds. Finally, she told Xion to open wide and made the girl into a professional sword swallower, moaning as most of her shlong entered her throat without much trouble. Xion had managed to get her hands on an expensive dildo that was modeled after Aqua's dong, she may not have been as loose as Kairi, but she loved sucking cock and so she practiced everyday with that toy. She paid for it via tips she received at a gloryhole, the only real sex she got from anyone aside from her sisters. So, needless to say she took to deepthroating the monster between her madam's legs quite well, hardly gagging at all, and moaning around it every so often thanks to Namine doing such a good job eating her pie as she gave Aqua's cunt a couple of fingers to enjoy.  
Namine got that mischeivous urge and stuck her tongue inside as she sqeezed her clitty, Xion jolted and bucked her hips and Aqua started to fuck her throat pussy faster. Namine then reversed her treatment, inserting one finger into her heiny as she put two others in her minge and arched them, hitting that special spot as she sucked on that red button that was the detonator to her imminent explosion. Aqua moaned, shoving a bit more inside, her big balls close enough to Xion's eyes that she could tickle them with her eyelids, but that idea didn't pass through her mind as she moaned loud around the sassuage stuffing her gullet, bucking her hips madly as she sprayed her sister with her tangy nector. All the moaning vibrated Aqua something feirce, and she herself moaned too as she fed Xion a large helping of sticky  
white salty syrup. Xion gasped once her mouth was free of girl meat, "Geez, you came in my stomach!" Aqua chuckled, "I thought you liked it sweetheart."  
"well...yeah I did but I still wanted to taste it!"  
Aqua spun her around, "You can eat it out of Namine when I'm done with her ok?"  
Xion liked that idea, so she proceeded to show off her flexibility by placing her legs behind her shoulders, givng Aqua full access to both her orifices. Namine liked that idea about eating cum too, so while Aqua was driving her nail into her older sister's honeypot, she got behind her older-older sister, seeing there was still plenty of nice hot fluid leaking out of the barely concsious girl, so with a slight giggle she started licking it all up, Kairi could only groan approvingly as she registered the feeling. As stated earlier, Xion took daily doses of dildo in the same shape and size as Aqua, so it wasn't nearly as much of a problem for Aqua to dig her way inside, requiring only a minute of gentle movements for the girls warm innards to acomodate her fully. Once she was touching the entrance to the tomboy's  
uterus, Aqua began to fuck her properly, smacking her flesh into her young lover, a moan puncuating each one as Namine got her fill from Kairi who was starting to come to. As Aqua gave Xion's hole a good hard plowing she stuck a finger into her spinchter experimentally, Xion came right away, milking Aqua's cock which caused her to let out a moan and creampie her. Xion's eyes rolled back as her womb inflated, "Ah yeah! That's it! Get pregnant! Get pregnant! Feels soooo good!" Aqua chanted, as if they really needed their mistress to wish for their insemination for it to happen. Aqua pulled out with a satisfied sigh, and without wasteing another second, stuck it in the girl's asshole. Xion loved it in the ass almost as much as she loved the taste of penis, as Kairi discovered when she decided to buy a strap-on.  
Speaking of which, said girl was now sitting and watching these events unfold, she reached under the bed to aquire the aforementioned accessory and then got Namine to help her to her feet and on top of Xion. "Still got some left in you Kairi?" Aqua asked as the redhead got into postion in front of her, sliding the double-sided toy into Xion's cream filled twat, "I've got one more before I pass out for good," Kairi stated and started to work the strap-on in and out.  
Xion moaned louder as Kairi's plastic cock and Aqua's ginormous real one rubbed together inside her, the brunette's own face becoming an ahego just like her big sister's was before. Namine felt a little left out, but she realised that the madam's female parts have only received so much attention thus far, so she got in place between Aqua's legs and gave the mistress the treatment a woman deserved from a lover. Aqua felt that pressure building up, that tingling in her balls, and she would be damned if she came before the others. So she dipped a digit into Kairi's vulnerable butthole. Xion and Kairi were very over stimulated at this point, having their asses fucked and played with and a toy in their pussies all the while hot cum sloshed around inside them. It came as no surprise that they both screamed, once  
again alerting the whole mansion, as Aqua pumped Xion's well-fucked rear full of semen whilst showewring Namine in her pussy juice. The two quivered once they were done cumming, and fell asleep as the were, Kairi mounting her younger sister, a strap-on keeping them connected.

* * *

Namine was on her knees before Aqua, the moment of truth had come, she was going to give herself to her mistress. Namine licked Aqua's rod experimentally, deciding that she liked the taste of her cock she quickly got into the spirit of it, soon cleaning up all the cum and pussy juice that had coated and flavored it. She then took it into her mouth tenderly, she sucked it for a while, looking up to Aqua for guidence "Try to take it as far as you can love." She told her, "Don't be afraid."  
She hesitated for but a moment, then crammed several inches past her lips, gagging slightly as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Aqua rubbed her large tits in circles with her hands as she moaned, so Namine kept it up, makeing lewd sounds as she continued to suck her madam off. Eventually she took a note from Kairi and decided that was as far as she could go, so she grabbed a boob in each hand and started to titwank her. Aqua shivered in delight, now tweaking her nipples, "Titfuck and a deepthroat together, how bold." The mistress couldn't stop herself from bucking, maybe it was growing sensitivity from having came seven times now, or perhaps it was that the blonde virgin was just that good, but this was by far the best blowjob she has received, her body tingled all over. "Namine, I'm gonna cum darling!"  
Namine let go of her breasts and sped up her sucking, working her hands up and down the rest of the shaft as fast as she could. Aqua moaned, tensed up, and fired her cannon, Namine had a small orgasm of her own as hot fluids filled her mouth, trying to swallow as much as she could. A couple moments passed and now Namine was on her back on the floor, presenting herself to Aqua with legs spread and held from under her knees. Aqua looked down at the sight before her, cock at the ready.  
"Are you ready dear?" Namine swallowed to fight back a tinge of fear, "Yes mistress." Her eyes watered lovingly, "Please take me." Aqua squated down, holding down Namine's thighs with her own as she prodded the princess's precious pussy, and rubbed her length along it, the blondes juices giving it a shiny coat. Namine whimpered "D-don't tease me." Aqua smirked and took Naimine lips into her own, their tongues playing a game of cat and mouse as the madam let her dragon into the fresh young den of her favorite of the triplets, her balls resting on her rear. Namine almost screamed, but muffled it by biting her lip as her maidenhood was taken. Aqua waited for her to relax and adjust before moving out to the glans, then sliding it as far as it could go, lather, rinse, repeat. Each time Aqua would withdraw herself Namine's  
quim would grip greedily onto the retreating organ, but then her walls would swallow her hungrilly as she pushed back in, "You're a much naughtier girl then you let on, Namine." Aqua said now fitting half of herself inside the moaning blonde, "D-don't say that!" Namine blushed. "Oh? but it seems to me that it's only fitting, your sisters have their kinks, we just need to find what your's is."  
"I-I-I don't!"  
"Really now? Because you seem to take quite well to pain."  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about mistress."  
In response Aqua increased the power of her thrusts, the postion she used allowing her to add most of her body wheight to her movements, Namine cried out in both bliss and agony. "It hurts!"  
"And yet you got tighter and hotter. Just like you did when I tore through your hymen."  
Namine was silent, there's no way she could possibly be infering that she got aroused from being hurt. Was she?  
"Xion tells me how you liked to be spanked, and that you were the first to bring up bondage. You're a masochist Namine." Aqua said every word sultrily.  
Namine shook her head, "No I'm not."  
"Oh well then I guess I'll stop then." and so she did, freezing in place mid hump, Namine had almost forgotten that she was getting fucked so roughly, but she couldn't deny that she wanted it, "Please continue mistress! I beg you!"  
Aqua resumed fucking her, using more force then before, her cock hitting her cervix. Namine blinked away a few tears and smiled, only to frown when Aqua stopped again. Namine tried to say something under her breath."What's that Namine?"  
"I admit it."  
"Admit what?"  
"I like pain! So please mistress, make me feel good."  
Aqua kissed her then went back to fucking her, Namine moaned both from pleasure and hurt as Aqua slammed her hips into her, each time her cock would press against her cervix more and more until...  
"AAAGGGHHH!" Namine tensed up, came, and cried out as Aqua's rod entered her womb. "M-m-m-mistress Aqua is inside my deepest part." She blinked a few tears away as she quivered. Aqua kept moving as she kissed her tears, fucking her until every last bit of her phallus could be inside the blonde, blue curls meeting blonde.  
Aqua picked up the pace as she reached her peak, moaning Namine's name as Namine moaned hers, and soon they cried out as they came together, Aqua's load being shot directly into the blonde's welcoming reseviour. Namine panted as she rested her hands on her enlarged tummy, "I...I'm gonna be pregnant with Aqua's child. Oh, I'm so happy!" She cried some more with a honest smile as Aqua pulled out, Namine quicklly covering her golden garden to keep any and all seed from escaping, not that it would matter, she just liked the feeling of her cum inside her. She was soon presenting herself yet again, this time on all fours with Aqua behind her, who was currently doing a perfect imitation of Xion circa earlier, "Gawd! Forget pillow, I wanna use this as an entire bed!"  
Naime giggled, "Well, you're welcome to sleep on it whenever Xion isn't."  
"I'll have to take you up on that offer!" Aqua chuckled and pressed herself inward, Namine bit her lip. Xion had told the shapely blonde of the joys of anal, but she was also made aware of the pain, which made her quite scared, but given the newfound discovery about herself, she was ready to embrace it.  
Slowly bit by bit her cavity was filled, first came the puffy red glans, followed by inch by inch of shaft. After what seemed like ten minutes, Aqua was now fully inserted into the young princess, "Who would've thought that you would be the one to take every inch in both holes?" Aqua commented before reversing the process, slowly taking herself out. After ten minutes more Namine was finally being properly sodomized, the mistress reaming her at normal speed now that her anus was good and stretched and she no longer felt like she was going to be split in half. Namine gripped tightly onto the pillow beneath her, more tear drops falling as she moaned and grunted, one hand sliding her two middle fingers in and out of a pussy that had earlier felt too full, but was now filling much too empty.  
Aqua could feel herself approaching the plateu now, so she grabbed the girl's hair and yanked as she buttfucked her as hard and quickly as her exhausted body would allow.  
Naimne screamed, "M-mistress!" "Oh, Namine!"  
Namine saw the world turn white around her as she came one last time, Aqua emptying the last of her balls contents into her improper hole. When the moment subsided all Namine could do was breath out the name of her mistress one last time before fainting. Aqua slumped back in her armchair, taking time to recover her breath as her mighty mast retunred to it's minimum size and soft state, the foreskin moving back up to cover the crimson tip. Aqua checked the time to see that they had been at it for over three hours, which made sense, she had timed herself at going around twenty minutes before ejaculation. Aqua picked up each of the sleeping princess's and set them on the bed together, just because they were going to wake up with aches and pains tommorrow didn't mean they had to sleep in discomfort. With her work done  
Aqua retired to the bathroom to wash away the sweat and other bodily fluids the love/baby-making session had caused her to accumulate before getting into bed herself with her beloveds.


	2. Hello nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: MILF, Creampie, Cervical Penetration, Plump girl, Impregnation

"Yup, you three are totally preggers." Aerith said, not surprised at all as she set aised the three sticks displaying purple lines.  
The triplets all squeled in delight, "Omigod omigod we should do something to celebrate." Xion said,  
"Oooh! I saw these realy cute boots the other day, we should go clothes shopping!" Kairi hopped a little,  
"And we can check out baby clothes while we're there." Namine added, "Are you coming Aqua?"  
Aqua waved a hand at them as she sipped a cup of tea, "No I'm fine, you three go have fun. Aerith and I have catching up tp do."

The nurse, nanny and midwife watched the princess's leave and shut the door behind them, " _Me and you have catching up to do_? That's a funny way of putting it."  
"Technically, it isn't wrong." Aqua smiled as she sat up, casting her gaze towards the many pictures on the dresser. Whatever lovers she couldn't brign back with her she would always keep in contact with, and would proudly display the photos they sent her of their children. She heard some shuffling behind her as she picked up one frame to examine the exotic beauty within. "Which one is that?" Aeirth asked behind her, "Mulan, from the land of the dragons, maybe I should visit her soon."  
"Hey hey hey! focus on the girl right here!" Aqua felt her shoulders grabbed and then she was spun around to the sight of a butt naked nurse. Aeirth smiled as she felt Aqua's eye travel from her generous chest and dark nipples down to the folds of her pleasantly plump belly, tracing the curves of her cow-like hips to the fuzzy lightly-trimmed patch between. Everything about Aeirth just screamed milf, and Aqua's rod knew it. The brunette chuckled as she pulled Aqua into a deep kiss, one hand playing with her bulge as the other worked her out of her clothing. Soon aqua was naked as well barring her garterbelt and stockings, "So, last time was on the couch, and before that the dining room table, where shall number five be made?" Aqua smiled, to which Aerith giggled again and walked towards the windowed double doors, shakingher hips enticingly along the way.   
  
Aerith sat on the the edge of the fountain, one leg up on it as she mimicked a model's pose, "What better place to create life than the garden?"  
Aqua chuckled, "Well, you did always like flowers." Aerith bent over and presented her hindquarters to the mistress, who obliged her by getting on her knees and dipping her tongue into her welcoming honeypot, hands roaming along her curves and buttocks sensually. Aeirth hummed, her clitty growing hard as the madam's skilled tongue lapped up nector from her petals, but then she felt Aqua's tongue moving a little too far upwards, "Hey now! How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happens back there!"  
Aqua pouted, "You're no fun." She gave the midwife's clitty a squeze, raising a moan that caught the attention of the gardener several yards away as she inserted her tongue, then worked it back and forth. "Ahh! Mistress your tongue-penis is...!" Aerith couldn't finish as her clitty was given a harder squeeze, breaking her dam and showering the mistress in her delectable juices. Aqua hummed as she swallowed the love potion, "Now it's my turn."  
"Of course mistress." Aerith said, taking her by the hand to the grass so she wouldn't have to be on her knees on the patio. Aqua rest her back agaisnt a nice shady tree as Aerith cupped her juicy nuts, digging her tongue underneath the madam's foreskin and licking her tip all around before peeling it back with her lips.  
Aqua's tip received a few soft kisses before her shaft was licked base to tip from both sides, her nearly-twenty inches further coated in saliva when Aerith spat on it to stroke it till it was nice and shiny.

Once the nurse saw precum dripping from Aqua's spout she stuffed the twitching tool between her cheeks, humming in delight as she took a full foot of mistress-meat and sucked it with years of practice.  
Aqua moaned Aerith's name as she played with her long brown hair, keeping herself from just fucking the girls face right there, she learned the hard way not to be rough with the woman responsible for looking after her daughters. Aerith noticed this, and decided to reward her for good behavior by getting to the good part early, she withdrew the rod from her mouth, took a breath, then shoved it as far down her gullet as she could, nearly taking the whole thing, the tip of her nose getting tickled by blue pubes.  
Aqua cried out in pleasure, Aerith wiggled her head back and forth before withdrawing with a gasp, polishing Aqua's pole with her hand as she  
caught her breath. Six or seven more rounds of this and Aqua blew, holding the nurse's head in place as she poured buckets down her throat, some coming back up to nescape past her lips and out her nostrils.  
Aerith almost turned blue as Aqua pulled out, the midwife coughing and gasping as excess baby batter spilt on to her bust.  
"Sorry." Aqua said, leaning down to give her a kiss, "I'll make an exception this once, " Aeirth said, "But if I struggle to breath while your in my mouth again, I'll bite it off."  
"Yikes." Aqua reeled back and Aerith chuckled, grabbing her and pulling her down, they rolled over in each others arm for a bit, landing near the patch of Aerith's favorite flowers, who smiled down at the mistress as she assumed the cowgirl position.

Aqua slid inside of her slit with ease, bending her knees to thrust as Aerith rocked back and forth on her. "Geez darling, how do you stay so tight?" The mistress asked, curious and joyous how someone who had four of her daughters could squeeze her like this, "A woman has her ways." Aerith giggled, refusing to elaborate.  
For the next ten minutes, the garden was a cacophony of moans and names being shouted over the noise of the fountain, the smell of sex overpowering the fragrance of flowers, Aqua firmly grasped Aerith's lovely rump and cried out her name as she painted her walls white, Aerith coming right along with her as she felt every thick, steaming rope splash her insides. The two panted in the afterglow, "One more babe?" Aqua asked, Aeirth replied with a kiss and got off her, "Only if you do me doggy style."  
"Certainly." Aqua said, getting behind her and replacing her dick right where belongs in the nanny's cream filled pie, churning up her semen as she ran her pecker back and forth inside using Aerith's well defined hips as handles as she rammed her pelvis into her, the flesh of her ass bouncing with each movement.  
Flesh smacking flesh added to the symphony of moans and pants, "Put your hands behind your back, like your being handcuffed." Aerith did so, not questioning her madam's expertise, Aqua grabbed her wrists and used her arms like reigns as she pounded her, Aerith letting out a long cry of bliss for several seconds, Aqua then found herself at her cervix, kissing the baby chamber door of her favorite breeding sow. "Alright doggy, bark for me!" Aqua demanded, dirty talk being the one rough play Aerith would let her have. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" Aerith played along, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out, "Alright then now moo."  
"wh-wha?"  
"Moo! so I can breed you properly with these healthy hips of yours!"  
"M-Mooo! moo!  
Aqua ravished her thoroughly, her crown popping into her uterus, "Moooooo!" Aerith came, her clamping pussy setting off Aqua as well, milking her babymaker for every drop of seed.  
The two quivered as they came down from their high, and fell over still connected. "So what will you call this one?" Aqua asked, stroking her partners hair across her cheek as they basked in each others warmth, "Well I did some research, A hermaphrodite's child has a one out of five possibility of being futa as well. So given the odds, I think I'll name this one after her daddy." Aerith moved a bit as she explained, stimulating Aqua' still hard cock inside her.  
"Is that a 'Aqua junior' or a 'Aqua II'?"  
"Depends on whether or not I can think of a middle name I like." Aerith giggled.

  
Aqua gave her one last kiss and leaned into her, she was planning to stay like that for a while, snuggling with her for a good twenty minutes, but their oneness was interrupted by a attention begging throat clearing, Aqua opened her eyes to find a brunette, redhead and blonde princess looming over them, all looking as jealous as they were angry.


	3. Water and electricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: BDSM, Noncon, Foot stuff, Rape Reversal, Anal creampie.

How did it turn out like this? Aqua was never one to be careless, except when lost in the waves of pleasu-Oh wait, that's how. It came back to her, some blonde fangirl asked for an autograph and a hot dicking, the next moment she was balls deep in her and right as she was going to pull out and soil her pretty face she had a rag pressed to her nose and mouth. Now, here she is, lying on the floor of some basement, stark naked, her wrists handcuffed to her ankles forcing her legs spread and bent back, the only light a bulb swinging on a chain from the ceiling, Her cock painfully erect, most likely from another drug.

"I see your awake now, Keyblade Mistress." Came a familiar, almost mocking voice, Aqua cast her gaze towards it, there sitting domineeringly with one leg swung over the other was her captor, who stood up, wearing a leather buckled corset that left her perky breasts and leather high heel boots that showed of her legs, which held muscle that nothing to do with locomotion, and long black leather gloves, all of which designed to draw the eye to her nice tits and shaved pussy. "Larxene." Aqua spat, more pissed then scared, "You know you could have asked."  
"Shaddup." The Blonde whipped her thigh with the riding crop she was turning over in her hands, Aqua sucked in air through her teeth at the sting. "I think you've been having far too much fun on your own." She explained, her voice nearly juvenile in tone, "And you always take command." She made an exaggerated frown, stroking Aqsa's face, "It's time someone take charge of you for once, and uses you to get off. From this point forward you're my toy."

Larxene quickly stood back up and hit Aqua several times with the crop, who winced as she was struck on the check, the right of her six pack abs, both tits, on the other thigh, each strike leaving a mark. Larxene then rubbed Aqua's exposed ladyparts with the tip of her, "What's this? no clitty?"  
"I'm a hermaphrodite, my penis _is_ my clit." Aqua answered her  
Larxene made a frowny face again, adding a slight pout to it, it would be rather cute otherwise, "Oh poo, and here I was going to get it all nice and hard before hurting it." She ran the crops tip up Aqua's member, throbbing in reaction to the first touch it's had since it grew so aroused. "Buuuut~ from the sound of things, stimulating your little giant here should affect your pussy the same way, am I right?"  
Rather then wait for an answer, Larxene tested her hypothesis by giving Aqua's big red tip a swat, who grunted in response, her dick in pain, but her pussy glistened from the stimulation travelling down to her core. A few more swats and now Aqua's juice was dripping down her crack, almost staining the floor, "Looks like I'm right. Here, let me take care of those hungry looking lips of yours."

Larxeene set her boot on Aqua, between her groin and toned thigh, giving her perfect leverage to work the heel of her boot in and out of Aqua's quim like a dildo, hitch aqua now realized it was designed for with it having a rounded tip like a glans, a slight curve, an ample length of 5 inches, thickness of two fingers, and a few bumps along and around it's shaft. It was just right for pleasing a woman, even hitting the G spot somewhat, as Aqua expressed with her moans, trying to move her hips as best she to get more out of it, Larxene glared at her and stopped, "Naughty girl, your not supposed tt be enjoying it unless I let you...like this." She withdrew her heel-do and raised it to her captive's lips enticingly before pressing her her sole to Aqua's face, "Lick my boot, and maybe I'll let you suck off your juice."

Aqua obliged, being in no real position to argue, licking the rough rubber underside for a couple of minutes, before she found the little toy being forced into her mouth, " fu fu fu~" Larxene giggled childishly, "You seem to like my foot Aqua." Pressing on the back of her heel she lifted her well-manicured foot out of her boot, pressing it against Aqua's face, forcing to smell the sweat it had accumulated being leather clad. Aqua was no foot fetishist, but she knew a sexy foot when she saw one, or pushing against her face forcing it's scent up her nostrils in this case, and so she gave Larxene what she wanted by licking it softly, prompting her dom to insert her toes in her mouth.  
"Good girl, I see you know how to behave yourself. You've earned a reward."

Larxene traced her big toe down Aqua's jawline, down her neck and across her collarbone, her nipple was rubbed in a circle before Larxene raised her foot and applied all her weight to step on her, Aqua grunting as she felt toes curling a few times to grab more titflesh.  
Larxene let up then resumed tracing down her abs, past her navel, across her blue patch to stroke the top of her longing and neglected wang.  
The blonde ran her toes all across her length base to tip before going back with her whole sole, she griped the base with her big toe and the next, stroking her off against the cold cement ground. Aqua hummed at her captor's work, getting any sexual stimulation at all was relieving from the pain, and that part was needing the most attention. After a couple minutes her cock twitched and launch a couple ropes to stain the floor, "My my, you're enjoying yourself now aren't you?" Larxene stopped.  
Aqua looked up at her, "It's been a while since I got a footjob, I'm taking what I'll get."  
Larxene pouted again, "Bad toy," She whipped Aqua twice, "You only care about _my_ enjoyment. I think you need pain."

The nymph of a woman stepped away, procuring a solid black briefcase opening it up to take out a candle and light it, then approaching her toy with two small clips, clamping them down on her nipples. Aqua gasped at the pressure on her sensitive pink points and bit her lip to fight back the urge to moan, then felt Larxene push a chrome plug into her ass. "Now that you have your jewelry, let's apply cosmetics." Larxene chirped gleefully and taking the candle.  
She poured hot wax on the bluenette's stomach, chest and nipples, then used her foot to push her pole out of the way and let two careful drops land on exposed slit. Aqua bit her lip harder, some softer moans escaping, Larxene saw her toy's toy throbbing and smiled, "I see you have been on the receiving end a few times," She placed her bare foot back into her book, her pussy and thighs coated in a sheen of ladyfluid, "So there's no point in roughing you up more, I'll just fuck you now." She bent over, giving Aqua good shot of her cleavage as she pulled something from her corset, "But I know your weakness." She winked.

Aqua's eye widened as she saw the sadist produce the packet and rip it open with her teeth. Now, Aqua didn't go around knocking up every tail she chased, in fact she loved giving the gift of a pearl necklace from time to time, but pulling out was her strict choice in contraception pill notwithstanding. It's not that she hated condoms, it's just that she couldn't cum with one on. Her dick was now donned in a rubber barrier as blue as her hair, a warming lube was applied by the strokes of firm hand soon afterward. Larxene squatted over her gracefully, engaging her strong thighs and calves, descending to make a full foot of stiff mistress-meat glide into her tight snatch. "Ah! oh fuck!" Larxene cried as she rode Aqua's dragon roughly, the rubber being very thin to better bring her toy to her peak. Aqua moan and thrashed her legs, unable to push her hips up in her postion, she felt her pressure building but even precum wasn't leaving, her testicles simply refused to expel their contents in a unnatural barrier. Time passed and Larxene tried another position, getting on her knees, grabbing the keyblade wielder's shoulders and working Aqua's aching fuck muscle like she was the one thrusting it. Larxene was squealing in joy, having already worked herself to squirting three times now, Aqua's moans were more of pain, she would have cum just as much as her.

Larxene had gotten into it, losing herself to Aqua's wonderful cock now plowing her whole hole, hitting her cervix whenever she went all the way down. She span around on the desperate phallus, working it steadily faster as her eyes rolled back. Aqua grinned, now that Larxene was looking away she had her opportunity, she summoned her keyblade to grasp in right hand, and lowered to take hold with the other, it glowed softly for a moment and then Aqua's cuffs came undone. Larxene barely registered the four clicks behind her, but she was brought out of her stupor when she was grabbed from behind and lifted up, Aqua cuffed the blonde's wrists in one motion, cuffed her ankles together in another, then have her back on the ground with her ass sticking out the next. "How dare you." Larxene spat, then moaned as Aqua reminded that her condom clad cock was still crammed in her cunt with a few hard thrusts. Then harder, and faster, Larxene's eye returned to the back of her head as her toy banged her with clashing hips, letting out one long pleasured moan before she squirted again, Aqua locking up herself for an orgasm that produced nothing. She grinned, pulled out, tore the condom of and pressed against the sadist's pucker, who shook her head at soon as she felt it, "No! Not that!"

Aqua grabbed Larxene by the shoulders, and shoved sixteen inches of uncut, unlubed, pent up girl-dick up her virgin asshole in one rough move. Larxene cried out as she felt like she sat on a hot coal, "Pull it out of there! Please, forgive me!" she begged.  
"You deceive me, drug me, kidnap me, rape me, and yet you demand I don't sadomize you in return?" Aqua said, pulling and pushing the blonde against her, the rough friction coaxing her second shot of precum to be the only lubricant she got. "We both know you won't get off easy. So just take your dicking like a good little girl." She worked her dick harder, cramming more inches into her rear entrance, balls slapping against her thighs. Larxene cried out again, and Aqua sped up, feeling herself approaching the plateau as she panted. "Take! Your! Punishment!" She gripped Larxene's shoulder tighter, buried herself to the hilt in long, powerful stroke, and the blonde squirted as Aqua released five loads in one up her ass, quivering, curling her toes, eyes rolled up. A backdraft of excess splooge poured back out, adding to the puddle of pussy juice beneath the pair.

Aqua pulled out with a plop, more semen dripped out of the gape that quickly sealed back up, Larxene was fucked senseless. Aqua undid the cuffs, secure in the notion that her former captor wasn't going anywhere for a while, and removed her nippleclamps and buttplug as she made her way out of the basement and searched the house for her clothes before leaving. What she couldn't find was her boxers, as they were safely hidden in Larxene's shrine to Aqua under the stairs, displayed proudly next to a blue lock of hair, some chewed gum she stuck under a bench once, a napkin with her lipstick stain, and the autograph, all before a wall of photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesson here is, fangirls are crazy.   
> I might keep Larxene around as a reoccurring villain of sorts, the obsessed fangirl idea gives her plenty of reason to ruin Aqua's day by trying to take her all for herself.


	4. Obligatory beach scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: Creampie, Ahego, Voyeurism, face-fucking, mentions of traps and yoai

As always the first thing Selphie would find in the morning is her own stiff pecker, her hands already wrapped around it and ready to work.  
"tee-hee, good morning...wood." She said. Getting up as one hand stroked her ample length and the other was utilized for her morning routine of brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and changing out of her pajamas consisting of only the bottoms.  
She opened a window, giving the room some fresh air and enjoying the cool breeze as it caressed her body.  
A couple minutes later and her cute dick twitched, shooting a few gooey ropes out the window, hey that stuff's gotta' be good for the flowers right? Putting on a fresh pair of panties and a clean dress she donned her flip-flops and ran out the door.

Selphie had always been a beach girl, the sand between her toes, the smell of the ocean, and the warmth of the sun pleased her senses, and the many sexy people in swimsuits gave her libdio something to enjoy.  
She knew this beach well, and thanks to her small size she knew plenty of good spots to watch and rub one out.  
Normally it takes at least an hour before her penis would beg for attention, but today there was sight that sent the silly girl drooling, A bombshell redhead, whose bikini might as well have been a few strings.  
From behind Selphie could see her tight ass, the fabric between the firmly toned cheeks, and got a veiw of some great sideboob.  
To top it off, she was holding hands with a shapely blonde, whose angelic white one-piece did nothing to hide her perfect hips and ass.  
Selphie's boner sprung so hard she grasped it, afraid it would fly off in a literal croth rocket.

Selphie couldn't have run any faster to the nearest hidng place, or fap trap as she liked to call them, holding her inflated flesh balloon as she scurried. Sitting behind some rocks, she whipped out her panicing prick, "Don't worry little guy, momma's got you." She whispered as as she ran a tender ring of a finger and thumb up it's veiny shaft.  
She hummed and smiled to herself as she relieved her stress, Selphie didn't have to use much imagination to fantizise about the girl, she could tell her carpet didn't match the drapes already, but she had to wonder how good her pussy would be for real and and how those nice lips would look wrapped around her sausage.  
Speaking off, Selphie found her penis was not pleased with her work so far, causing her to pout at the uncooperative ueterus-poker.  
"That wasn't good enough for you? Ok, fine I'll do things your way." She rolled up her towel and placed it under her shoudlers.

Lying on her back she lifted up her legs, bending them to her and bringing her pelvis to her face. Her delicious dong dangled a few inches from her smile and not even a second later she was already sucking the tip, flicking her tongue as she pushed on her soft, cute bottom to draw more of herself into herself.  
She could see her own pussy, dripping a little as she breifly imagined if she could bend just a bit more to taste that too.  
Soon she was sucking herself off at a good rhythm, moaning and humming around her bitch-banana, head bobbing and hips being pushed as her chin hit the top of the small ring of pubes around her junk, two fingers running back and forth inside her slit.  
Before she knew it a salty, hot goop was in her mouth, and she savored the flavor before swallowing it, alowing her legs back and down and grabbing her softening willy. "See little guy? Momma takes care of you." she giggled.  
It had been a good five or so minutes, by now more sexy thangs may have showed up, Selphie looked out from behind the rock, their were certainly more people, but aside from some hunk with a cobra in his trunks everyone was pretty average. Selphie knew that only meant one thing.

The area beyond her current hiding place was where couples like to sneak off too, and the redhead and blonde arrived at the same time as her, so they couldn't have left yet. She snickered, sneaking across the sand and rocks looking for where they might've gone to. She caught a few couples here and there, most of them pretty unremarkable aside from one spot under a palm tree where a hot guy was giving it to a scrawny guy wearing pigtails, that sure got to give a standing ovation.  
"Hey settle down." she told her smaller self, then from the corner of her eye she caught some ruby hair past some bushes, Selphie grinned, "Now the real show starts."

Kairi flung her hair around, her eyes rolled back. "M-mistress Aqua!" She cried, her tank of girl juice emptying all over Namine who sat between the madam's legs, giving attention to her big balls and occasionally giving her big sister a kiss or grope. Xion sat behind her, cumming just as she did into Aqua's mouth, who swallowed it up as eagerly as the blonde princess did, pushing her cock as far as it would go and spurting thick rope after thick rope of her rich seed inside the girl's warm depths.  
Kairi fell over exhausted, Namine crawled on top of her, giggling as she dove between her thighs, Kairi looked up to see white still dripping out of the blondes husband hole as well, and eagerly started getting her own helping of creampie.  
"My turn!" Xion chirped and got into position, bending at the knees while spreading her ass to allow the madam's cock inside, lubricated by semen and girl cum. The beast gave her a good stretch, but fit inside nontheless, Xion grit her teeth and grunted as she rode up and down, Aqua moaning behind her as she did all the work.

Selphies hand couldn't stroke faster, not two, but four beauties were getting their freak on, one with a massive monster that released a potent payload inside them.  
She was pretty sure she already came twice now, probably three times judging by the amount of white on the rocks before her, but her dick just wouldn't tire.  
She heard the tomboy's moans grow louder, and she looked closer, Aqua's dick was almost all the way inside her, and her hand was jilling away at her pussy.  
All the while her hips were moving up and down in a blur before the mistress slammed into her one last time, the two of them convulsing as fluids erupted from their bodies.  
Selphie came at the same time as them, shooting her load into the sand beneath her, bitting her lip hard to suppress the nosies she produced. She sighed happily as her orgasm faded, opening her eyes to see the tomboy do the same, then fall forward into the sand, sticking out her nice butt as baby batter dripped out.  
Aqua folded her arms behind her head then looked up to lack back at Selphie, who froze like a deer in headlights as they made eye contact.

"Hey." The blunette said casually.  
"Hey." Selphie said back  
"Enjoy the show?"  
"mm-hm." Selphie nodded, cock still in hand.  
She could see the woman smile as her eyes traced her ample pole. "Nice one, looks yummy."  
Selphie smiled, "Thanks! and it is!"  
Aqua chuckled "I bet, you were really trying to devour that thing earlier."  
"What!?" Selphie clapped her hands to her face, "You saw?"  
"We passed by while looking for some privacy, Kairi told me she caught you checking her and her sister out."  
Selphie's face went red. "Th-that was the best hiding place on the beach."  
"Honey you're not the only futa in this town, I know about that spot too, knocked up three different women there." Aqua said as she sat up, "Not at all at once I mean, but I did."  
Selphie stood still as the mistress approached her, boobs bouncing, hips swaying, and cock swinging. She felt her cock throb some more at the sight of the older woman's toned body. She seemed to notice this as she laughed, "Your boyfriend still seems a little antsy."  
Selphie looked down at herself "Yeah, this little guy's a troublemaker."  
"You know, it's been a while since I've been with another futa, how bout I give him some attention? Maybe he'll behave better."  
Selphie grew redder and her eyes grew wide as she stammered "y-y-you want to! attention to! you and me! my penis!" Her arms waved frantically and she almost lost her balance.  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Aqua said, laughing some more, "I'm Aqua."  
"Aqua? Wait I've heard of you!" Selphie squeled and hopped to her, yanking an arm and shaking it rapidly. "I'mSelphie. It'ssonicetomeetyou! I'mabigfan! Willyousignmypenis? Ican'tbelieveyouractuallyaskingmeout! CanIhaveyourbaby? nowaitmymomwillkillme! YoushouldshootitallovermeIlovecum! Canyouyoushowmehowyousuckyourself?" Selphie started gasping.  
"Breath sweetheart!" Aqua demanded as she took rightful ownership of her arm back. "And yeah, to all of that...well except the autograph."  
Selphie pouted.

Selphie was now sitting on her towel at attention, Aqua sat on hers, the triplets laying in a satisfied pile behind her as she opened her legs, bent over, and swallowed her own head.  
The mistress felt a bit nostalgic, it had been years since she sucked herself off, nowadays she has a whole mansion of girls and traps to do that for her, so it was nice to relive her teen years a bit. She peeled her foreskin and polished the underside of her crown, the bright red tip making her think she was slurping on a big cherry sucker. She hummed, vibrating her vein covered shaft as she went deeper, loving the taste of her own flesh as her free hand rubbed her tit up and down and in a circle.  
Selphie, restless as ever, crawled over and gave her balls a few experimental rubs. Selphie had never seen a pair this large, but then again the only other pair she saw was her mother's, she lifted them slightly to see their weight and she swore she could feel the cum sloshing around inside. The brown haired girl gave the orbs a few licks, then another, then she found herself sucking on the left nut, rolling the skin between her lips.  
Aqua wrapped her own tits around her rod, pushing them down her shaft each time she sucked deeper, more then once she felt precum hit the back of her throat.  
Selphie felt the nuts tighten up in her mouth, and looked to see Aqua sucking herself deeper, and faster, "C'mon little spermies!" she cheered as she rubbed her sack some more, coaxing the white knights to advance up the shaft, "Your momma wants you in her belly." Aqua let go of her breasts and took herself as deep as she could go, stroking what she couldn't cram in her mouth as her own semen launched into her throat and mouth, gulping the rich load down. Aqua made a note to start sucking herself off again.

Selphie clapped, watching Aqua pull out of her mouth and gasp. Selphie stood up, presenting her eight inch girl meat to Aqua, "Now do mine, it's really yummy."  
The hero and sex symbol smiled and took Selphie into her mouth, sucking the whole thing base to tip before focusing entirely on the glans.  
Aqua gave the head a soft kiss, then sucked it while swirling her tongue all around, getting deeper by a milimeter each rotation.  
Selphie moaned, eyes shut tight as she fought to control herself, bucking her hips as waves of ecstasy washed over her sensitive young body. "Fuck it! I'm going!" she shouted, Aqua stopped for a milisecond to ask what was up only to find the girls small hands gripping her head and ramming her face. Aqua's nose burshed brown curls as Selphie worked her mouth like a pussy, moaning her approval with each thrust. "ooh~ Ahh~ Aqua your mouth is the bomb!" She thrust one last time, her hips quivering as she fed the mistress a helping of her warm, sticky milk. Then proceeded to thrust more, realising a few minutes later that she had already cum. "Oopsie." She pulled out, her skinny dick  
still smuged with splooge. "I got carried away."  
Aqua wiped up the jism around her mouth and licked it up, "It's ok, but at least your little friend had his fun now."  
Aqua stood up and pressed her boner against the teens softening wang. Despite rubbing their shafts together for over two mintues, Selphie didnt get so much as a chub.  
"Hey, you're right." Selphie smiled, "but I promise you it won't last long."  
"Fine with me, it's my turn for fun now." She motioned for Selphie to to turn around.

Selphie bent over, hands out to brace against a rock and butt up to receive a good dicking. Aqua took hold of her johnson and rubbed it on and between the teens soft cheeks, "You're developing nicely, how old are you sweetie?"  
"fourteen, and a half." She stuck her tongue out playfully.  
"The triplets just turned fifteen, You're all going to be very beautiful." Aqua told her as she placed herself at the teens dripping entrance.  
She pushed inside, Selphie rolled her eyes back as her female part stretched around her girth, the dick invading her body stopping as it met resistence.  
"Three..." Aqua counted, "two..." She withdrew to her tip. "one!" She punched through Selphie's maidenhood, who cried out.  
"I'm surprised really, You didn't strike me as a virgin." Aqua said as she rest inside her.  
"I've put it in before..." she said, still wincing somewhat, "...just never been on the receiving end." Her walls adjusted to the dick inside her, and Aqua moved again.  
Selphie was pushed towards the rock with each stroke, and she pushed back to keep herself in alignment, moaning as fifteen inches found their way inside her. "Geez Selphie, You're a pretty small girl to be taking this much of my cock."  
Selphie giggled "I'm big in all the places it counts." She winked and stuck her tongue out again.  
Aqua picked up her pace, feeling the urge to dirty talk, "You keep up that attitude and your mistress may not feel like pleasing you anymore." she said sternly.  
"Oh noes!" Selphie cried, thinking she was serious, "I'll be good Aqua I swear!"  
Aqua gave her heiny a firm slap, "Bitch, you refer to me as mistress, or I'll stop fucking you."  
"y-yes mistress! forgive me."  
"That's a good girl, and see?" Aqua thrusted harder, her cock poking Selphies cervix, "You get to feel more of your mistress inside you. Be a good girl, and you get treat, even you can wrap your head around that."  
Selphie's cock was standing tall yet again, and she had already taken to stroking it beneath her, one arm fully extended to brace agaisnt the rock. Aqua fucked her harder, and stuck a finger in her ass, Selphie cried out load, her pussy tightened as one orgasm caused the other, her dick shooting below her as her legs wobbled, some of it landed on her own foot.  
Aqua stayed inside until the last possible second, then grip her base as she withdrew, letting white globs fly all over the girl's back. Selphie yelped as her back got pasted with a layer of liquid heat. "Yowch! you could burn someone Aqua! I mean mistress!"

Selphie turned to see Aqua get on all fours on the towels, who looked back at her sultrily, "How would you like to burn me? inside?"  
Selphie practicully teleported to the madam, legs spread wide and knees bent to lower herself and arms pushing up angainst the blunette's enticing, heart-shaped firm rear.  
"Can do!" she said and stuck it inside right away. One advantage to being a futa without balls was that she couldn't get girls pregnant, so whenever it came to time to plunge into a willing hole, Selphie milked it for all it's worth, and Aqua's snatch was fantastic! Warm like the sun, wet like the ocean and as soon as she was inside it tightened around her like a great big huggle.  
Her serpent expressed joy at it's cave by spitting some white venom, which further lubed her up as she started up the bang train, going full speed ahead.  
Aqua moaned softly, relaxing as she let Selphie do all the work as warm rays hit her back. She closed her eyes, afterall, she came here to get a tan, and after the novelty of daily massages wore off from being with Namine, there was a new and exciting kind of relaxing in basking in the sun as a cute, quirky girl fucked her with a nicely sized dick, she was grateful she was able to get her tanning lotion on before the triplets more or less forced her into fucking them.  
After a while she felt Selphie tense up behind her, and a few ropes launch inside her, but her dick, her dick never stopped.  
It just kept going and going.  
"uh, Selphie, do you even know when you cum?" Aqua asked, but the teen never answered, she just kept ramming her hole like the gate to a castle keep.  
Selphie tensed up again, more semen flowed inside her and started to drip down her tighs, Selphies cock churning it all up inside.  
"Selphie?" She asked, "Selphie!" Aqua got concerned now, she turned and looked up at her partner, too see her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, a line of drool down one chin as the girl's mind was now completely lost in a haze of pleasure.  
"Did...Did I give someone a ahego by being fucked by them?" She asked outloud, unable to believe her own words.  
"ahhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeah~" Selphie let out, her body tensed up one last time and she shot her biggest load, a whole mug's worth, into the mistress.  
She finally stopped, sighed in delight, and fell on her side, taking a peacefull nap with her hands under her cheek as a pillow.

Aqua rolled over and looked at the passed out girl, "Selphie? Selphie?" She poked and prodded her with her foot, the sleeping girl's only response a snore.  
Aqua let cum drip from her pussy as she looked to the princesses, they were passed out as well, Aqua huffed and checked her watch, they still had two hours left in their trip, two whole hours and no one to spend them with.  
With a sigh she put on her shades, stuck in some earphones and got back to relaxing, she was gonna get that tan one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch-banana is a good euphemism right? I dunno, thinking about Selphie and the beach made me think about bananas, and thinking about bananas and futas may have given Freud an opportunity to whisper a suggestion in my ear that took advantage of my appeal for alliteration. That's what I think happened anyways.


	5. Yuffieness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I write smut fics, which at this point is the only thing  
> I've written, I always end these ANs with "Happy Fapping".  
> Is that wrong? This being A) fanfiction and B) Kingdom Hearts I think it's safe to assume my main audience is female, so should I say "Happy Jilling" instead? I dunno, doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well.  
> Whatever, here's some Yuffie-ness for us to enjoy, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Voyeurism, creampie, Straight shota, incest, anal, anal creampie, cuckolding kinda, Yuffie being herself.

Yuffie climbed up the tree next to the brick wall, its branch having grown just close enough to leap over the iron fencing on top.  
She touched down silently in a crouch, sweeping her gaze back and forth on the look out for any staff, then she did an awesome ninja roll to take cover behind a gardening shed.

Yuffie stood up, shaking her fists and stomping her feet to barely contain a squeal of excitement. She felt like such a badass, breaking into an hero's home to plunder their valuables, well she got past the wall anyways but still! She was totally gonna find something good here, and worth lots of munny. Maybe a weapon from some foreign country, maybe a artefact from some wondrous cave in the dessert, maybe even some neato contraption from that halloweeny place. Well, only one way to find out.

Yuffie found an open window on the top floor, and once the gardener turned their attention away and some maids carrying groceries passed by, she scaled the mansion wall, all totally ninja like! Then she squeezed her small frame through, rolling when she hit the blue carpet and being very careful not to make a peep.

She wasn't the only one in the room, there were two other people, their shadows could be seen through the bed curtain, thank Nomura they had it closed or they could just look to their left and catch her. "Oh! Mistress!" A feminine voice cried out, Yuffie grinned, so its two ladies going at it huh? Then the smell of sex hit the thief's nostrils...well she'll have to sneak past them anyways, might as well get in a look.

She rolled between the couch and coffee table, which was down two steps from the bed area, she crawled onto the purple plush sofa and peaked her head up from behind it's back. Her jaw dropped.

Where she assumed she would see two beautiful pussies rubbing against each other was...well there was still beautiful pussies but the one on top was sporting a tower of flesh that was being pumped in and out of the one below it like a piston. "ah! AH! I'm! Cumming!" The girl with blonde bush cried out, her legs wrapped around the futa above her. "Cum with me love, let's mix our fluids together." The girl with a dick replied, whom Yuffie now realized was the lady of the house. Their cries and moans grew louder as their bodies pressed into each other with more force, after a minute of climbing their plateau the two let out each other's name.  
Namine squirmed and bucked her hips, tears on her cheeks as she squirted on her Madam, who was currently balls deep inside her, grinding her hips and grunting as her cock twitched, releasing liter after of liter of her tightening gonads contents into her lover.

Yuffie watched in a mixture of repulsion and arousal, seeing the blue haired woman's white stuff leak out where she was connected with the blonde, dripping down past her asshole and onto the sheets. Yup, she's done here.

* * *

"GrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossGROSSNESS!" Yuffie cried, she hated penis ever since she accidently walked in on her father bathing, but to actually see one that big. And in mid coitus too! and then watching it shoot all of that white stuff! "YUCK!" Yuffie convulsed as she just reminded herself of it. Seriously, who the hell though that's how it should be? Why do babies need to be made with thing like that? And those things below it, seriously, she can't be the only one who thinks they look like that thing on a turkey's neck.  
Still...Those two had quite some nice ass on them, she couldn't get a good look from where she was but she saw enough. hmm...maybe find a closet to hide inside and jill off? "No!" Yuffie shook her head so fast it blurred, "Stay! Focused! Girl!" each word punctuated by knuckles to the noggin.

Five minutes of aimless wandering and she found herself in the kitchen. No _real_ valuables yet, but that didn't stop her from stealing a muffin to munch on, that's valuable too. From the other room she heard some giggles and coo's and so she peaked around the corner to see what's up.

An attractive redhead was lying on the sofa, stark naked as a equally nude boy of ten with spiky brown hair moved on top of her. "Ah! wow!" He cried, thrusting his hips into the girl who helped him by pushing his cute butt, "It feels so good, your all hot and tight inside big sis Kairi."  
Kairi smiled, "yeah it does doesn't it Sora? keep going now, make me feel good too."

Yuffie took another munch of her muffin, well, at least she couldn't get a clear view of it this time, might as well watch.  
Sora grunted, "ah! I'm tingling all over, something's gonna happen." Kairi ran a hand down his back, "Your about to come, you remember what that means?"  
"ah, I'm gonna...make a baby if I don't take it out right?"

"mm-hm...but I'm already gonna have one, so it's safe, so go ahead, let it all out inside me, it will feel really good." She gave his butt a stroke, "here, this will make you cum lots better." She stuck a finger in his ass. The boy went wild, and it wasn't long before the pubescent boy had his first internal ejaculation inside the teenage girl, his cute little balls releasing their payload with the help of stimulated prostrate.

Sora nuzzled Kairi's bosom as he laid on top of her, basking in the afterglow with his penis still inside her, Kairi continued to stroke his back and hair, "Sex is amazing huh?" Sora sat up and nodded, pulling his four inches out of her and watching in awe as his seed leaked out, "Yeah, no wonder adults are so crazy about it." Kairi giggled as she procured a tissue, "Your an adult now too, I bet you'll get all the girls when you're older." She told him as she wiped herself clean. "Can we do it again?" Sora asked, his cute cock already standing at attention yet again, "Maybe put it in your mouth like before?"

Kairi pushed him into his seat, using the hand that did to play with his nipple, "now now, why would you want an appetizer after the main course?" She crouched above him, her thighs engaged as she rubbed her entrance against his member, "Let's go for second instead."

Yuffie made herself scare. Okay, that wasn't so bad, kinda cute even...maybe penis isn't as bad as she thou-No! Not unless it's plastic and being wielded a hot chick, like that red head, she was pretty, nice and tight, had a nice rack too...wait, what was she doing here again? Oh right, thief stuff. Gotta find valuables to steal.

* * *

Good Gawd.

Two and a half hours in this fancy place and nothing to show for it. Oh sure, there were some paintings, fancy-pantsy silverware and plates, some vases and other baubles, but this was the home of an adventurer! a heroine! There's gotta have some kind of unique treasure or trophy to plunder, there's gotta be!  
Instead she found herself observing scene after scene of sex, after the redhead made a man out of that boy, she came upon two maids making out fiercely as they practically tore each others clothes off before getting into the broom closet. Then the doorbell rang and chipper girl with brown hair was shouting how she was "Ready for some more awesome sex with Aqua!" when said girl greeted her, then she pulled her pecker out right there. Next she found herself in the nursery, a positively milfy woman with all the curves was getting eaten out by a maid with white hair, being careful that her moans wouldn't wake any of the sleeping toddlers.

She was now in a bedroom, it was girls room judging by the vanity in the corner, but there were posters of bands, a drum set and electric guitar with its amp in the corner, the floor was cluttered with spiked wristbands, extra drum sticks, DVD cases for cheesy Kung-fu flicks and B slasher films, magezines about tattoos, goth and punk fashion, heavy metal and plenty of porn, as well as a few articles of underwear, one G-string, a couple of thongs but most were shorts, A teddy bear hung from noose above the messy bed. And to top it off there was a big black dildo...okay and _average_ black dildo laying right there in the open next to nearly empty bottle of lube.

Yup, total tomboy.

Yuffie felt a bit of nostalgia, it was like she walked back in time to her own youth, she chuckled when she remembered getting her first tattoo, a ninja star on her thigh, and how much her dad freaked out about it, her room was a lot like this back then, just with tatami mats instead of carpet, and there were more weapons lying around then music junk.

She at least kept her strap-on hidden, and she certainly didn't hang centerfolds from naughty magazines on her wall, some were of sexy nude woman, others were of hunky guys sporting sizable erections. Each one had their name in a corner; Riku, Demyx, Xaldin, Marluxia, Tifa, Feng, Elsa and Anna and so on, below each name label were entries for home worlds, ages, measurements, ons, and offs.

Whoever this girl is she seemed to have a particular fondness for some redhead guy named Axel who was the lead in a band called Org 13, given the posters of him and his band outnumbered the rest in the room, even the guitar and drums had more stickers of their posse then others. There was no centerfold but there was a poster of him shirtless with come hither eyes above a shit eating grin though, which was probably good enough for the rooms occupant.

Dammit. She's getting distracted again. No wonder Yuffie couldn't find anything to steal, she kept focusing on other things. "get it together girl." She told herself out loud, "alright, you need to stay sharp Yuffie, just march out there and look for a safe or a trophy room or something! Dammit yuffie you're not walking out of here empty handed, and you're sure as hell gonna stop talking to yourself!" she crossed her arms, lifted her chin and spun on her heels to walk out of the room, as she did she caught sight of a notebook crambed between the back of the shelf and the wall. Out of idle curiosity she plucked it out and turned it over to see it's cover. It was a generic college rule, only the front was blacked out with a marker, and 'Xion's Diary' was painted on top of it with silver nail polish, the symbol of Axel's band, a four pointed star with a heart shape coming out of the top spike painted below it.

Well...precious memories are a type of valuable right?  
Without a second thought, Yuffie hopped on top of the bed, laying on her front on the black and grey checkered covers, and nyuk'ed as she flipped the diary open to a randomly sleceted recent entry.

_Hey Diary, so I'm finally out of the morning sickness phase, thank Nomura, If I even so much as dry heave again, it'll be too soon.  
Oh geez wait, that means I'm gonna start having weird mood swings and strange cravings soon now right? and oh god I've been peeing so much, between that and the puking I think I've been spending more time in my bathroom then the rest of the house. ugh..._

"huh..." Yuffie murmured as she flip the page

 _What's up Diary? So my sisters wanted to sit around and brainstorm names for our babies. And I was like "it's too early for that!"_  
Because A) it was 8 A.M and I only had half a coffee, and B) we're like, what? seven or eight weeks along? There'll be plenty of time for that.  
They just kept coming up with names and asking if they sounded good, I didn't really pay attention, I just kinda grunted whenever wanted my input.  
When I finally woke up for real I told Kairi how her baby would have purple hair since she's redhead and the mistress is a blunette, and Namine that her baby's would be green since she's blonde.  
They fed me some nonsense about how "that's not how genetics work!", geez I'm not talking about genetics I'm talking about the mother flapping color wheel! If a chick with red hair gets knocked up by a herm with blue, then their baby should totally have purple hair! I'm not crazy for thinking that.

"That _is totally_ how it should work." The thief commented as she flipped to another page.

 _How ya doin diary? SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Kai-Kai found a new boy, a spunky one named Sora, kinda cute I guess but my cutoff age is 12. I told her that hentai shit Namine and her read would get them into weird things, if they start asking me to piss in their mouths or something I'm jumping out the window, if the fall doesn't kill me or put me in a coma I'll be haulin' ass for Halloween Town_  
I made a bet with Namine about it, if Kairi takes his virginity in the next week, she has to draw a picture of Org 13 in a big gay orgy so I can hang it in my room(I'll put it on my ceiling above my bed so it will be the first thing I see whenever I wake up). If not then I have to go without sex for two weeks.  
I'm confident that I'll win, but just in case I've been lessing out with her whenever she wasn't busy, sisterly love am I right?

"Intresting." Yuffie mused.  
"Yeah it is isn't it?"

Yuffie gasped and froze up, in the doorway stood a girl with short black hair and a black wifebeater and grey sweatpants, mouth pouting with arms crossed in front of her. "So um..." Yuffie started, "...You won your bet."

* * *

Yuffie liked to think that a valiant struggle ensued after she got caught, that she fought tooth and nail to escape only to be outdone by dumb luck. What really happened was Xion made a leap for her, and she instinctively rolled off the bed to dodge, hitting her head on the nightstand, dazing her long enough for Xion to tie her up in a makeshift rope from articles of clothing on the floor tied together.

The ninja now found herself on the floor before the blue haired madam in her lingerie , her triplet lovers, a second futa girl in just panties, and a young boy. "...reading my diary of all things! By the way Namine I won the bet." Xion finished explaining. Namine blushed and Kairi coughed and looked the other way, Sora looking up at her questioningly.  
Aqua looked down at the intruder, "Why did you break into my home?"  
"uhh..." Yuffie said the first thing that came to mind, "I uh, wanted to see my hero in person?" She put a smile on

"Your a fan of Aqua?" The short brown haired girl asked.

"That's right! Total fangirl!" Yuffie beamed, "As soon as I found out Aqua lived I couldn't help myself, so I climbed in an open window to see if I could meet her."

Selphie titled her head, "Except Aqua is going to a charity in town today, donating to rebuilding of Destiny Islands after a storm messed it up, it was on her fansite."

A bead of sweat dripped down the ninja's forehead, "I couldn't wait?"

"My ass. You're here to rob us aren't you?" Kairi crossed her arms. Sora tugged at her bathrobe, the only thing she had put when she was interrupted with her time with him. "But she hasn't done anything yet." Xion cleared her throat and shook her diary. "She hasn't done anything _bad_ yet. Shouldn't we show her some kindness?"

Aqua looked from kairi's lover to the theif, "Do you admit you came here to steal?"

"Well, yeah, but I only found a whole bunch of nothing, this place is too big, you've got like two hundred bedrooms, what's with that?"

Aqua looked to the side, "I was planning to make a...harem." a slight bit of red crossed her cheeks as the triplets pouted.  
"GEEZ-US! two hundred?" Yuffie cried

"No! like twenty girls, fifty tops, the rest are for the children."

Yuffie grimaced, "puh-leeeese don't make me think about that!"

"What? children?"

"M _aking_ them." Yuffie grimaced some more, "Dicks are gross, especially when they're climaxing, I saw you with the blonde, nice ass by the way, both of you." Namine blushed a little harder, "Who wants tea?" she made herself scarce before receiving any answers.  
Aqua pinched the bridge of her nose, "How much have you seen? You know that's violation of privacy right?"

"I don't think it could be considered 'private' if the redhead's gonna get her pedo on in the den. Or that maid going down on the curvy one in right in the damn nursery."

"OKAY! I've heard enough!" Xion stepped over and got face to face with her diary-reader, "You're so getting punished."  
A panicked Yuffie shook her head, "Hey! I wasn't trying to! You're the perverts! I was just looking for valuables, where do you keep them?"  
"Why the heck would we tell you? And don't change the subject!"

Selphie and Kairi grabbed the tomboy before she had the opportunity to smack the other one. Aqua sighed, "So you broke into my home, motive to rob me, saw us during intimate moments, and read my lovers diary, requiring her to interrupt us in our activities, is that it?"  
"Pretty much." Yuffie shrugged.  
Aqua looked back over to Sora, "You said we should show her leniency?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't think we should turn her in at least, she doesn't seem like a bad person."  
"And the big-tittied pedo doesn't either according to you, so I wouldn't trust your judgeme-"SMACK!

Yuffie flopped on her back as Xion shook a fist, "Don't you talk about my family like that!"  
"Xion! Calm down." Aqua grabbed her shoulder and stepped forward, putting Xion behind her as she leaned over a pained Yuffie. "You alright?"  
"duh I will be when the room stops spinning" Yuffie punctuated her sentence with an urk, "Oh Nomura, my motion sickness is setting in."

Kairi finally spoke up, "Why not just make force her to work?"  
"That's a start, but..." Aqua lifted Yuffie up, helping her to steady herself, "Isn't that sorta thing reserved for damage payments? besides if she came here to steal it wouldn't be a good idea to..."

"I meant after sex."

"What?" said Aqua, Yuffie, Xion, Selhie and Sora all at once.

"She's grossed out by dicks and cum right? Let's make her clean up after us, make her watch even."  
Yuffie's eye widened and her mouth hung open in horror "nope nope nope nope..."  
"Not a bad idea," Aqua smiled as Yuffie continuously nope'd behind her, "And Fuu would definitely keep her in order, actually I haven't spent any...quality time with her in over a week, She'll be happy to help with her punishment."

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE..."

* * *

 

twenty minutes later and Yuffie was still nope-ing, even as she was dressed in a maids uniform and had her ankles cuffed to a chair as mother and daughter got their freaks on in front of her. Although it was petering out now.

"nope...nope...nope...nooooope..." She hunched over in her seat. "Tuckered out." Fuu said, bobbing up and down on her mother, cock planted deeply inside her ass. She wore nothing but her fishnet leggings and maid hairband, as Aqua pumped in and out her from behind and below, pre-cum drpping down her shaft serving as lube. "I'll say, I was wondering when she would get tired, girls got energy."

"Fuck harder." Fuu demanded, "Of course honey." Aqua replied, putting her knees in front of her daughter's thighs, who locked her ankles behind her mother's. Aqua pulled Fuu down by her hips, pubis meeting buttocks, and after beat, the two went off. Fuu bouncing up and down the full length and Aqua thrusting up in rhythm, the bed creaked below them as the moaned and grunted, Fuu's four fingers working at her shaved pussy faster and faster as a thumb played with her pierced button. "Or...orgasm!" She cried, eyes rolling back, Aqua increased the pace of her strokes, "Sounds like it will be a big one, me too...Think I'll stuff your bowels with mommy-cum tonight."  
"Simul...tanious...climax!"

Yuffie looked up, both disgusted and just a little bit intrigued as the creek fo the bed increased in volume and tempo. The daughter lifted herself up, letting the bright red tip leave her gaping pucker completely. Aqua grabbed her child's shoulders, then rammed every inch inside in one good, final penetration, the duo screaming in bliss as they came, Fuu's nectar erupting to coat the floor in front of her, landing only a foot away from where their captive stood as her she was given a semen enema, her belly bloating to contain the trillions of potential sibling-daughters her mother shot into her.

Fuu fell softly on her back on top of her mother, the two French kissing passionatly as they panted and basked in each other's warmth. Yuffie resisted the urge to rub her legs together, still denying the dampness in her panties. Okay...maybe _watching_ it wasn't so bad...


	6. First time for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: First time, Farroncest, creampie, cum swallowing, some violence, mention of frotting, anal, impregnation and orgasm denial.

For several years Aqua had a gained a reputation, She traveled to many worlds, righting wrongs, fighting evil, helping innocents, and bedding many woman.  
You don't get that kind of accomplishment without skills, and Aqua had many, she had too, not just any one could use a keyblade. Anyone can swing a sword, cast a spell, pick a lock or negotiate with fiends, but a keyblade wielder was expected to travel wherever they were needed to keep the piece, and different problems required different solutions.

One skill she never quite picked up however, was holding her alcohol. It started simply enough, Namine suggested a family night, and the other girls all offered ideas. Kairi, Xion and Aireth each got to pick a movie to put on as everyone talked, played board games, compared sizes, ate popcorn and candies, took turns sucking off the madam, made Yuffie clean up after their messes, and so on.

By nine thirty, Aqua had had a few glasses of wine at this point, and a shot at Xion's insistence, the combination of inebriation and the general talkative atmosphere got her telling tales from her youth, "...and so, in walks Vanitas, wearing a dress!" Aqua laughed with the others, stumbling over to land on the sofa, her head in Namine's lap, Kairi walked in from tucking a tired Sora in to find everyone coming down from laughter, except Xion who was still clutching her sides. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, Aqua was just telling us how her friend manage to humiliate a total jerkass." Yuffie explained, "Yeah...I can't think of an other time I laughed harder..." She rubbed her forehead, "I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow I know it." Namine just gave a 'what-am-gonna-do-with-you smile and massaged her scalp, "I'll bring you juice and aspirin tomorrow with your good morning blowjob." She told her, Yuffie going to the other room to throw up.

Kairi took a seat on the other side of the sofa, getting under Aqua's feet, "I'd like to hear one, trade for a foot rub?"  
"Sure, I think I have one more...lemme think...How bout the time I fought in Olympus Coliseum?"  
"Actually...I was wondering, could you tell us how you lost your virginity?"  
Aqua turned a little a red, "oh...You know I don't like to kiss and tell."  
"C'mon, we're your family!"  
"I'd like to hear it as well." Namine spoke up, "Same here." Xion cried from her spot on the floor, "Curious." Fuu added .  
"but...that memory is precious to me."  
"No story, no foot rub." the redhead huffed, "No scalp massage either." Namine said sternly, crossing her arms. "Yeah, and I'll tie Nams to the bed so she can't give your blowjob in the morning either." Xion threatened, "Withhold sex." Fuu pouted.

Aqua sighed, "Alright..." She waited for everyone to settle back into place, "okay, so like the last one, this was back when I was a student at the Land of Departure, two years before that I think, I was twelve..."

* * *

A young Aqua watched as her friend Ventus exchanged blows with his rival, what should have been a hour of friendly sparring had turned into a grudge match. They're fight going on for more then half an hour, everyone else had already stopped their own training to look on, they weren't even staying in their own ring anymore, as spells fired and techniques were launched, the battle was taking the pair all around the room. Ventus panted through grit teeth, he switched hands with his keyblade, and ran forward, "He's gonna lose." Aqua's thoughts were intrupted by the words of her other teammate, leaning over to speak to her without losing sight of the battle.  
"What do you mean Terra?"  
"I mean he's worn out, Vanitas isn't even sweating."

Aqua strained to see it through the crowd but she saw what he meant, "Vanitas has been on the defensive the whole time."  
"Exactly, he's waiting for a chance to one-shot him."

Ventus leapt forward a ring of electricity surrounding him, as Vanitas simply jumped over him, "A Surge? Total scrub tactic, what's next? Spamming Ballonra?" Vanitas scoffed.  
"Shut up!" Ventus ran forward, making a swipe at him with, Vanitas spun out of the way and behind him, "You're right, I've had enough of playing with you, Stopgun!"

Ventus body halted mid-movement, and Vanitas casually strolled forward. "I win." He said, not a taunt, but a declaration, he struck Vanitas several times Lazily, taking his sweet time with each blow, Vanitas then Swung his keyblade onto his shoulder with his hand counted down from three and snapped his fingers. The spell ended Ventus was wracked with pain, following over as wounds opened on him wherever his rivals keyblade had been drawn, adding to the blood stains the fight had already put on the floor, most was his. "Ven!" Terra and Aqua cried running forward, Aqua immediately casting Cura to nurse him.

"What's going in here?" Everyone turned to see Master Eraqus, Terra stood up and approached him, "Vanitas baited Ventus into a fight. To humiliate him I think." Eraqus looked to the perpetrator in question, "And you hit him with lethal force?"  
"I was just answering in kind," Vanitas cocked a grin as she showed him the cut he got, intentionally, "He was the first to draw blood." Eraqus Looked back and forth between the two scene-makers disgruntledly, "Aqua, when Ventus is better you are to send him to me, Vanitas and Terra you two come with me."  
Terra looked backed to Aqua and nodded solemnly, Aqua nodded back. She helped her friend to his feet, "C'mon Ven, I'll get you a megalixer."  
Ventus groaned as he held himself up by her shoulder, "just take me to my room, I wanna rest."

* * *

"When are we gonna get to the good paaart?" Xion whined.  
"Don't interrupt her Xi," Namine said, having moved from Aqua's scalp to massaging her neck and shoulders.  
"I thought it was kinda cool," Kairi added, "But she hasn't even told us who it was with yet!" Xion complained, "Relevant"? Fuu tilted her head.  
"now now, I was just getting to that." Aqua said, "Now, as I helped Ven to his feet..."

* * *

Aqua took a few steps forward, finding Ven to suddenly feel lighter, she looked over to see a stoic face under a head of pink hair, "Lightening?"  
"And Vanille!" Her friend said behind them, with Lightening's sister close behind "Take him to our room, it's closer and the bed is comfy." she said  
"sure..." Aqua tried to hide her blush, the upperclassman star-student was right there next to her, and her equally attractive sister just as close, she tried to ignored the stirring in her loins, damn hormones kicking them up with her crushes right there. She reminded herself that Ven's safety was more important, "Thanks."

Aqua casted another Cura on him for good measure, and stayed by his side until he was completely asleep. Then stood up to face the pinkette's "Thanks again, is it okay if he sleeps in here?"  
"He deserves it, he fought bravely." Lightening told her, Aqua perked up a that, "you know that means something coming from you, you should tell him that later."  
"Oh we will, but you should hear it too." Vanille chirped, "He was fighting for you."

"For me? how?"

"We were close enough to hear what they were arguing about," Sarah explained, "Vanitas was saying a lot of things about you."  
"He always plays into people's insecurities," Lightening said solemnly "Ventus got fed up and Vanitas let him make the first blow so he could retaliate."

"What was he saying?"

"Oh that you're a freak and no one will love you," Vanille said nonchalantly, "He tried the same treatment on Lightning until she punched a hole through the wall next to him."

Sarah blushed a little, "He was saying it because he knows you're..."  
"Knows I'm what?"  
"A Hermaphrodite." Lightening clarified, "Is that true?"

Aqua shook her head nervously, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
"liar liar pants on fire!" Vanille called her, "Maybe you should show her sis?" Sarah asked.  
Lightening exhaled and pulled her bottoms down. Aqua's eyes were drawn to the cock hanging between her crushes legs, hanging flaccid and uncut below her pink patch, Aqua estimated about eight inches of length, "You too?" she gasped.

"Aha! knew it!" Vanille pointed at her, "I've seen you checking her out, Futa's are drawn to each other." Aqua blushed.

Lightening smiled, it was kind acute when she did. "So..."

"So?"

"You know how it goes right? I showed you mine, so..." She pointed at the Bluenette as Sarah and Vanille got on either side of her on their knees for a closer look. Aqua hesitated, but in the end she pulled down her shorts and boxers, her member exposed to the three girls she thought of when she touched it. "Oooh, she has balls, she has something on you sis."  
"And a chub too."

"Pretty good Aqua." Lighenting complimented. "I'll bet your boyfriend will be bigger then mine when your my age."

"Thanks..." Aqua leaned down and grabbed her boxers, "Hey! don't you put that away." Vanille scolded her, "wha-why?"

Lightening strode forward, "After Training we like to take a shower, would you like to join us?"

Aqua gulped and her cock twitched, was that an invitation? She looked at each of the pinkheads showing strong interest in her body, then turned back to the sleeping Ventus, both to see he was still sleeping and to confirm her revelation that these three shared a room, but only had one bed. She looked back to them with red on her cheeks. "Th-th-that's not really-" "Nonsense!" Vanille dragged her into the bathroom, her feet dragging along, "our treat!"

* * *

"Your first time was a four way with the popular girls? Just like that?" Xion was skeptical, "It took you at least a month to woo us."  
"Yeah...it is a little bit out there..." Yuffie said, having taken a spot next to Xion after getting Aqua another glass of wine to keep the mistress's buzz going, the two tomboys finishing off the popcorn.

"Less realistic then making incestuous triplets my lovers?" Aqua raised an eyebrow.

"like I said it took you a month, and we didn't even bang until our last birthday."

"We were already set on doing it," Namine interjected, "we just agreed to wait until we were legal adults to have children."

"My point about the time it took to get us to that point stays."

"Can we keep going please?" Kairi pleaded, "We're just getting to the steamy part."

"Right...now, try to keep your hands where I can see them now." Aqua said, Namine twiddled her fingers above her face, interrupting her massage, "You know what I meant...So we got into the shower..."

* * *

Aqua and the pinkheads were naked as the day they were born, hot cascading on and around them as both parties confirmed that the carpets matched the other's drapes. Aqua couldn't decide if she was excited or nervous about this development, on one hand it could actually happen, on the other, she hoped it was just a shower and oh yeah the Faron sisters are making out...The keyblade apprentice turned the other way, her cock springing to a full foot of hardness. She felt a presence behind her, then a soft pair of hands lather her back. "th...thanks Vanille." She said, trying to sound casual, "No probs."

Maybe no one noticed her erection? Wait, why was she nervous about it? Lightening is just as hard and-No! Don't check her out! but they seem okay with her doing it. But that doesn't mean they'll let her put it in right? This could just be a foreplay only thing. She's never done this before anyway, what is shes not good enough?

As aqua went back and forth in mental tug of war against herself, Vanille's back scrubbing turned into curve stroking, reaching her soapy hands to rub her sides, from the flanks of down her developing hips. Aqua couldn't say anything, and fought back a pleasured moan instead, coming out like a small whimper, god damn, why did it have to be Vanille? She finally understood what guys were talking about she heard them saying she gave them uncomfortable boners.

"Now the front!" The pinkette chirped behind her, "th-th-that's ok Vanille, You don't have to-" "What part of 'treat' didn't you get"  
Vanille spun Aqua around, her flesh sword pointed right at the girl, but she didn't seem to care, focused only on scrubbing aqua down, but she was being quite thorough. It dawned on the bluenette that the perky girl was feeling up her developing abs after those soft, warm hands started squeezing.  
"C'mon Aqua you can _scrub_ me back too." She gave a wink. Aqua swallowed her hesitation and reached up, she knew what to expect, both receiving and performing, but it was still different fondling chesticles that weren't her own and having her own handle by hands that didn't belong to her.

Vanille's thumb played with her nipples, and Aqua mimicked the gestured, looking past her smiling face to see Sarah putting Lightening in her mouth, oh Normura did she want to trade place with either one of them. "Hey, focus on the girl right here." Vanille pouted, "You want me to touch you right?"  
Aqua looked back at her, "You're touching me now."  
"I meant touching you _here_."

A spark shot up from Aqua's groin to her brain as she felt that soapy hand take hold of her aching ram rod, Aqua couldn't stop herself from crying out as her libido finally fired up for real. "See? you like it." Vanille giggled and got on her knees, polishing the pole with one hand as the other cupped her balls. Aqua leaned against the wall, her knees too weak to support herself as her body and soul finally came to an understanding with the all the hormones that kept her busy jerking and sucking herself ever since she had her first period and sprouted her first hair.

Aqua couldn't do anything but shout Vanille's name as she shot her load all over her pretty face. Vanille tried to catch it her mouth, but was perfectly accepting of the ropes that landed on her chest and in her hand. Aqua's breath was taken away Vanille open her mouth up to show that she swallowed it. Vanille turned to others, "she's thick and rich you guys," Vanille got up but was soon replaced by a Sarah who rinsed the suds off her throbbing tool.

"Looks like I'll get your first fellatio." she smiled and licked the lowerclassman's literal lady boner, base to tip, on each side, top and bottom. Like Vanille before her she kept a hand on her babybag the whole time, even as she took 8 inches of thick, veiny girl meat into. Aqua's knees wobbled again, this wasn't even a hole meant for reproducing, and yet every last cell in her body fired up. The raw pleasure of having her testicles touched and her shlong sucked appealed to that deep rooted desire to pass on one's genes.

Just as before she cried out a name as that desire's fulfillment was expressed in the release of a hot heaping helping of protein, this time swallowed in full.  
Aqua panted, it hadn't even been five minutes and already she hit the peak twice, working alone it would take her fifteen. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to find Sarah replaced by her sister, equally hard. "Enjoying things?"

"yeah...what are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing, _you_ are going to do _me_."

Aqua's eyes were as big as her dick, "We're going that far? this is my firs ttime, I don't have any protect-"

"Today is safe for me." Lightening turned aournd and got on her hands and knee, though she thought it wasn't possible the sight of a real pussy right before made her cock even harder. "Just follow your instincts, you'll pick it up."

Aqua got behind her, and placed herself in position, "I'm sorry if I'm not very good."  
"Don't worry, this just an introductory course," Lightening told her "We'll be here every night to teach you everything."  
"Now C'mon" Lightening gave her rear end a wiggle, "Fuck me already."

Aqua plunged inside, every hesitation she had previously vanished with her length. A tight, heated tube of muscle enveloped her member and squeezed it tight, her hips acted with a mind of their own, stirring her to pump herself in and out, in and out in the way her subconscious told her would make her and her partner feel as good as possible. She would withdraw to her crown and then shove ten inches inside, each stroke hitting harder then the one before, and with each minute that passed her pacing sped up. Lightening was moaning beneath her, stirring her on.

She felt that pressure building up inside her, and she truly lost all control there, pistoning her pecker as she slammed her hips into the older girls firm rear end. Lightening's pussy rapidly squeezed her tight and relaxed, the strong girl buck her hips as her moans grew louder with her own. The both cried each others name. With each rope Aqua fired her neurons lit up, even though she was assured nothing would come of it, the very act of creating life, producing a clone to pass on her biological legacy as each of her ancestors did, it scratched an itch that had been in her very DNA, represented by the waves of pleasure crashing over her body like invisible tides.

* * *

"...and so I spent every night with them since until they graduated."

"Nice," Kairi said, "I would love to have met them."

"What all did you do?" Xion asked from beside a sleeping Yuffie.

"Oh, everything, frotting, anal, tittyfucking, having my balls sucked, one time Vanille put a cock ring on me and forced me to fuck for three hours as punishment for making her late to class."

"Shame they had to go..." Namine Lamented.

"Yeah...I still miss them, but they probably don't miss me."

"why?"

"The night they graduated, the decided they wanted to have something to remember me by, so they let me put some Aqua Jr's in their bellies."

"Kinda sounds like you treated them to burgers." Kairi yawned, Xion was already nodding off on her pillow.

"bedtime..." Fuu said softly.

Aqua hummed an agreement and picked up a tired Namine bridal style, "goodnight girls." She said taking the blonde to her bedroom, most likely to use her big butt as a pillow, Xion had them agree on a 'first come, first serve'. Kairi slept on the Sofa, she as too damn comfortable to get up and walk.


	7. Usual going-ons and getting-it-ons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: good morning blowjob, deep throating, incest, tribbing, anal dildo, masturbation, surprise butt sex, pegging.

Namine was the first to wake up, and as always when she slept with her mistress or sisters, she found them clinging to her lower body, hugging her thick thighs as they used her plump rear as a pillow. Her cheeks grew a light pink when she saw Aqua's sleeping face, smiling, rubbing her cheek against the soft globe of flesh.

Namine carefully removed herself from bed, going to the kitchen to get breakfast; a couple of muffins, a cup of coffee with coconut creamer, and for her hangover, a glass of orange juice. With practiced steps she carried them up the stairs in a tray without spilling a drop, placing them at her madam's bedside table, who at this point had rolled over on her back.

A hermaphrodite's every dream wasn't erotic, sure half the time they were, but it was simply hormones that made them pitch a tent in their bedsheets every morning, it was so common that it's well known that a futa girl actually wakes up an hour early just to tend to their morningwood.  
As Aqua's very esteemed bed warmer, it was Namine's job to do so.

As always she would stealthily climb under the covers, between Aqua's legs, and find her prey. She started by peeling the foreskin and licking the glans's underside and then the crown, her soft hand working slowly up and down the shaft, feeling the bulging veins in her palm as it throbbed.  
A hand cupped Aqua's fruit sized nuts as she took the beast into her mouth, getting an inch deeper with each bob of her head.

Aqua moaned and her eyebrows twitched, a hand lazily reached under the covers to run a hand through Namine's hair, "mmm...Morning."  
Namine hummed affectionately around her cock in response, using her free hand to stroke the half-a-foot she couldn't fit down her throat.

When Aqua precame, Namine let it drip down her length, she adjusted her position and started to take her fully down her gullet, gagging on over a foot of mistress meat. "Oh~ Namine~" Aqua moaned, grabbing her head and bucking her hips, loving how this normally timid and sweet girl was such a fiend in bed. Soon, she came, Namine went all the way down, the only part of her cock now stuffed into her throat was covered by her fingers, and she let the potent payload of protein gush into her stomach.

Namine climbed up Aqua's body and out of the covers, grabbing her tit as she gave her mistress a quick playful kiss with a mischievous smile. Aqua smiled back, a hand tracing her curves through her plain white nightgown, "Good morning mistress." Namine said adorably. "Do you think you can take care of my morning needs? I got so wet sucking you."

"Of course dear, but I'm still aching from drinking last night, you'll have to ride me."

Namine chuckled as she removed her nightgown, wearing nothing underneath, "You only had some wine and a couple of shots you lightweight." Namine pulled back the covers, squatting over Aqua's dick as she held her abs for support. Aqua precame as soon as she was slid inside, hands behind her head as she watched her love impale herself on thick sword over and over again, making those noises she loved.

* * *

Xion actually woke up at a normal time for once, after all, today she was going to totally do it with her new boy toy.  
A cutie named Roxas she met in Twilight Town.  
As she leapt out of her bed and scurried out of her black sweat pants, the only thing she wore to sleep, she thought about how they met. It was around a week ago, a couple days after Yuffie was... _inducted_ as a maid. She was given the task of buying some supplies for her, since she would now be living with them, she was going out to buy a new Org 13 CD anyway so it was no biggie. There in the music store they both, quite cliché like, had both put their hands on the last case in the shelf.  
And well, you know how that song and dance goes; they hit off, Xion bringing Roxas back to listen to the soundtrack together. Of course, by coming to the mansion Roxas had met Aqua and the others and was made quickly aware of their relationship, to no objections.  
And as it turned out, he was bisexual and totally had a crush on Axel as well.

The doorbell rang, and Xion eep'ed, running out her door while jumping to put a shoe on, she looked down to see Fuu greeting the boy at the door, "I'm here to see Xi" He said, "Sleeps till eleven" came her simple, direct reply as she started to close the door.  
"Wait wait wait! I'm up I'm up!" Xion yelled, getting on the handrail to go down the stairs to fun and fast way.  
She reached the bottom, and promptly fell on her face with a thud, Roxas chuckling a little behind his hand, "Morning Xion." he said.

"hey-heya Roxie." Xion got up, her tank top on backwards, her jeans unbuttoned, and one arm through her jacket sleeve. Fuu looked down at her, wandering why she bothered to dress since she's just gonna take it off in a minute anyways, "Lovebirds have fun." She said and left them, in awkward silence.  
Roxas coughed "So uh...what was the plan for our 'date at home'?"  
Xion reddened a little "Oh uh, We'll go to my room, put on some tunes, smoke a bowl, and after lunch we'll reenact a dirty movie...assuming we don't put one on."  
Roxas "Sounds fun, Y'know I brought my guitar if you wanna have jam session...and a video camera."

Xion grab him by the wrists and rushed outside to his car, "Grabet! Grabet! Grabet! Grabet!"

* * *

Xion's noise drew the attention of the gardener, who looked up form her begonias to see the new face, "Oh dear..." Olette lamented as Fuu step to her side, "Remember back when it was just you, me, my sisters and our mothers?" She asked her half sister, "Back in that cozy beach house on Destiny Islands?"

"Desires harem." Fuu said, Olette sighed, "That figures...sometimes I don't think your mom will be satisfied until she's made a child for every sperm in her nuts."  
Fuu shifted a little at that, her blush unseen by Olette, "I guess he is kinda cute, how long do you think till he's part of this harem Aqua's making."

"Not very."

"Yeah...I imagine a few days, a week tops before Aqua pounds him like a punching bag..."

"Horny..."  
Olette looked over, Fuu was biting her finger as she rubbed her legs together, the arousal clear on her expression, Fuu was really adorable when she was all hot and bothered. Olette took her hands, "I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean too get your dander up." while she would never admit it, Fuu was just as perverted as everyone else in their growing family, it didn't take much to get her thinking dirty thoughts, and it took even less dirty thoughts to get her moist.

The gardener brought the maid in for a soft kiss, Fuu licked her lips to ask for entry and Olette obliged, letting her sisters skilled tongue wiggile about inside her mouth, soon her own tongue was added, and the two muscles chased each other in circles. They broke away, mashgn their foreheads together, Olette smiling and Fuu blushing, "Let's go somewhere private."

The held hands as they got behind some bushes below the den window, carefully laying their clothes out as they took them off, they were already frenching again, this time their hands were added to the mix, one groping a tit, and the other exploring their wet womanhoods. Fuu's juices dripped, staining Olette's clothing below her.

They broke the kiss for air, saliva keeping them connected, "would you like to taste me first?" Olette asked, "same time." Came Fuu's reply as she tilted her sister on her back, who spread her legs as Fuu climb on top of her and spun around. She brushed Olette's cute little brown tuft as she played with her button, Ollette probing her depths with two fingers at the same time. Soon they both dived into each others muff, lapping up labias and slurping up fluids.

Fuu pressed a finger into the little hole beneath the lips she was sucking on, and Olette did the same as she stuck her tongue deep inside to taste her walls.  
They both rocked their hips into each other, and increased their ministrations, trying to work themselves sand each other into that explosion they both wanted so badly, but just as Olette felt herself on the plateau, her sister stopped and rolled off of her. "Fuu!" She sat up and pouted, "kiss with both lips." Fuu said as she put one leg over and Olette's.

Olette did the same, and the two embraced as they started kissing for the third time, rubbing and grinding their pussies together. Pants and moans were muffled by the other's mouth, Fuu tugged on Olettes hair, their sensitive clits stimulating each other. They both broke the kiss just as they ran out of air, tilting back their heads and crying out the others name as they squirted on each other, falling on their sides to kiss and cuddle in the afterglow.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the loving sisters, their incestuous affair was being observed by a Yuffie. Not deliberately! Not deliberately! She just opened the blinds and found them sixty-nineing. "What are you starring at?" Aerith's voice broke the ninja-maid out of her aroused stupor "N-NOTHING! NOTHING!" Yuffie hurriedly shut the blinds, sweating nervously, Aerith sighed, "I told you to open the blinds...What's going on?"

Yuffie slowly opened them up, "uh...Your daughter is getting it on with the head maid in the garden..."

Aerith approached her from behind, "Yeah, I think she got that from me...now bend over please." Aerith rubbed the lube all over the dildo in her hands as Yuffie presented herself, sticking out her heart shaped heiny and pulling her panties down to her knees. The nanny shoved the dildo into her tight pink ring of muscles, turning it as she worked almost all of the 15 inches of the bright blue plastic pecker inside.

Yuffie grunted, "unnn~ geez! Easy now! I've haven't done anything back there in a while."  
Aerith rubbed her shaved pussy below to ease her pain, "Sorry, I don't do anal stuff, I'm just making an exception since you're cute."  
Yuffie's face brightened a little bit hearing that, "Well, you're quite the looker too Aeris."  
"Aerith."

"tomato, Po-tah-toe."

"Such a silly girl." Aerith grinned a little, then grabbed Yuffie's bundle of nerves, giving it a little twist as she started working the fake penis in her grip faster in the ninja's butthole. Yuffie's legs trembled and she almsot fell over as she came all over the carpet. "Oh..." Yuffie panted "Crap! I don't have to clean it up if it's my own lovestain right?"

Aerith withdrew the literal phallic object from the Kisaragi keister. slightly put off by the sight of a gaping anus, but at he same time seeing what one could find attractive about it. "If I'm the cause of the stain, then no I'll clean it, does anal really hurt like I've heard."  
Yuffie turned to face her as she hiked her panties back up, "Somewhat, depends on how rough it is, but it doesn't have too." She got to her knees, placing herself between the milfs thighs, her nose tickled by brown bush. Aerith tilted her head back, a hand in Yuffie's black locks as her honeypot was licked out.  
"Mmm~ maybe anal isn't so bad then..."

* * *

It was a not-secret that every room in the mansion had a dildo, strap-on or two around, after all, in a household this sexually active it was an inevitability that every room would be used for sex, although Kairi was a rare case in that she was using one for it's intended purpose of masturbation.

She laid on the dining room table, clothing loosened and panties on one ankle to give her hand access to her tit, whist the other made use of her toy. This one was actually a bit on the smaller side, only 5 inches long and about the same girth as a marker or highlighter. She worked the little red rocket back and forth in her folds, moaning behind closed lips, eye shut tight as her imagination went wild.

She wasn't the only one rubbing one out, Selphie watched from the kitchen, stroking her dick with an improve onahole using the soft silk of her sundress, making sticky stains in the pleasurable fabric. Kairi's moans grew, and soon she squirted all over the table. Selphie had to strangle the base of cock to keep from blowing her load.

Kairi turned over, taking out the toy and moving it up an inch, Selphie tip toed up behind her. She pressed the toy inside but found it wasn't quite lubed up enough, so with a sighed she moved it back down to her pussy, and just as she shoved it inside, Selphie shoved into her asshole, "Surprise!" The energetic girl cried out, "Ahn~ Selphie!? dafuk?"

"You looked lonely so I'd thought I'd help you!" Selphie said, not once did the thrusting of her hips stop, her own cum and small size mad eit easy to work herself back and forth in Kairi's tight ass. "Besides Kai-kai~ its obvs you like little dicks and young partners. I'm both!"  
Kairi moaned beneath her, she didn't reject this at all as evident by the fact that she continued to dildo herself. "I've notice that you're always checking me out..." She said, "Yeah! Your hot stuff Kairi!"  
Kairir smirked beneath her, "You know that I'm kinda in a thing with Sora right?"

"So? aren't we all _in a thing_ with Aqua? what makes you think you can't have us both?"

"Oh~ is that a confession?"

"Only if you accept."

Kairi smiled "Only if you and sorry will double team me."

Selphie sped up, her hips motivated by the image of her and Sora fucking karri at the same time, "It's! A! Date!" She threw out her back and locked up, spilling her gooey white goodness into the slut's hungry butt.

* * *

Inside Xion's room, the bed creaked and grunts and moans sounded as some nice anal action was going on.

Roxas was on the receiving end.

"unnn~ shit...you're telling unnn~ me that this is only two-thirds of your mistress?" He asked as Xion rammed him with a purple, foot long strap-op  
"That's right!" Xion grunted from exertion as she plowed him, one hand grabbing onto his tight, sexy ass. "We're gonna work you up to 18 inches, and then we'll induct you into the Harem..." She grinned evilly. "After this, let's try fisting."

"On me? or you?"

"You, ya' stud." Xion sped up, Roxas reached between his legs to grab his eight inch, circumcised member. "If you get cum on my sheets, I'll make you deep throat this."

"Ehh? Is that a punishment? I think I told you I love ATM."

"oh yeah..." Xion slowed down a bit, then she shook her head, she grabbed both of Roxas's arms and used them like reigns as she hammered his hole, "Whatever! This bang train doesn't stop till I come!"

Xion wasn't wearing the strap-on that went inside the wearer, so it took until she got tired out for them to switch positions, at least the video they recorded of it was pretty good.


	8. Having a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, is Demyx really that damn hard? I've never had any problems with him. you see I got 1.5 and 2.5 for xmas, and I beat him on critical mode, without using fire magic, before he even had a chance to summon his water clones a second time, in like a minute minus the opening summoning of clones. I'm not bragging or anything I'm just generally curious if this guy really causes so much frustration.  
> To be honest I always feel bad about killing him, he never was that bad (chaotic neutral at the worst) and he was pretty chill.  
> Anyways, this will be where the plot kicks off for real, and to do that, I require feedback from you my audience, so in the closing A/N I will have an important question regarding this story, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Contents: Facial, Protected sex, Toe sucking, Strap on, minor Cloud X Zack, Anal creampie, Inflation.

Xion tied the last bit on the back of Kairi's formal attire, "annnd there!" she did a strong tug.

"Gah!" Her sister grunted as her chest was squeezed by the tightened fabric, "Boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs!"

"Sorry! sorry!" Xion quickly loosened the tie. "Better?"

"Yeah, how's your dress coming nams?"

"I'm having no promblems." The blonde said, flaunting her white gown, off blue lace in abundance and detached sleeves on her arms.

"Well that makes one of us." Xion rolled her eyes, adjusting her dress uncomfortably, "why is this thing so itchy, feel like I'm gonna scratch my skin off."  
Namine blinked, "But Xion, you're the one who picked it out."  
"Doesn't mean I like it."

The triplets turned their heads to opening bathroom door, Aqua poked her head in, covering her eyes, "You decent?"

"Yes mistress." They said collectively, a tinge of humor in their tone.

Aqua walked in, visibly as uncomfortable in her ocean blue and green formal gown as Xion was, "Ten more minutes and we're off, you girls ready?"  
"Pretty much but do we seriously have to go?" Kairi whined  
"Sorry, but I have to keep up appearances." Aqua sighed

"Whose is this chick again?"

"Lulu, she's like me: an adventurer turned noble women, she holds balls like this to invite nobles to her bedroom."

The girls all either sighed or rolled their eyes. "Like I said, its for appearances." An slightly-innocent aqua claimed, "Besides, from what ive heard she also has triplets of lovers, so with any luck we won't have to wear these stupid things much longer."

Xion perked up, "Okay! I'm down with that."

"Really?" Kairi scoffed

"Hey if getting laid also happens to get me out of this thing that's a win-win." Xion clung to Aqua's arm and did her best impression of a snooty noble "Oh mistress Aqua, I do declare that this is party is positively posh."

A giggling Namine grabbed the other arm and joined in, "Why, I am simply delighted at this fanciful frolic of fornication."

Kairi shook her head with a defeated smile, "you both just had to had alliterate."

Aqua looked of the three of them with a smile that said 'what are ya gonna do?' "Let's just get it over with, I promise I'll fuck your brains out when we get home."

* * *

Aqua liked simplicity, so her mansion, as large as it was with three floors and thirty rooms, was a rather cozy things nestled in the woods outside of Twilight Town.  
Lulu's home however, was a large and lavish thing on the outskirts of Radiant Garden, seven floors and over fifty rooms, staffed by one hundred, and with a great stone tower where the sorceress studied her magic one could be forgiving for mistaking the abode as a castle.

Three sets of sparkling eyes stared in awe at the large ballroom and the guests around them, "Holy crap! There's more people here then all of Twilight Town!" Xion exclaimed.  
Kairi elbowed her in the ribs, "Xi, keep your voice down."  
"Ow! sorry, just excite-ARE THOSE HUNKS FUCKING!? AWESOME!" The tomboy darted off, eager to watch the tall, well muscled soldier with long black hair, a large sword and an equally big cock hilting himself balls deep into the tight, sweet ass of a fellow solider of similar build with spiky locks of blonde.

"annnnd there she goes..." Namine sighed, Aqua caught sight of the woman on the stairs, whose gaze met hers, "annnnd there's the lady of the house." Aqua turne dto thte blonde and redhead, "Well you be okay without me for a while?"

"We'll try to keep Xion out of trouble." Kairi assured her, Aqua nodded and left. Namine and Kairi watched in silence as Aqua climb the stair to the second landing where the buxom woman in black awaited. Namine leaned over to her sister, "Wanna see if we can find an Uke and a Seme doing it?"

"Totes." Hand and hand the two left to entertain themselves.

"Madam Lulu." Aqua greeted, taking the Noble's well manicured hand with black painted nails and giving it a costumary kiss. "Madam Aqua." she replied.  
"I'm so glad you could attend." She looked back out at the affairs below her and Aqua stood by her side to join, thier position on the second landing the perfect spot to wathc that many live shows. When all is said and done, A noble's "Ball" was nothing more then a lavish, formal orgy, with tables stocked with food, wine, tissues, toys and condoms to supply the demand of debauchery.

"It was my pleasure." Aqua said, Lulu turnen to her "I do say, those girls you came with, those wouldn't be the princesses now would it?"

Aqua hesitated for moment, "Well...you see-"

"I have heard that about a year ago they eloped with some futa with a keyblade, I should have put two and two together."

Aqua sighed, "Yes, it's true, that's them."

"And form what I've heard of you, no doubt their carrying your children right now."

Aqua's face was the confrimatation she need, "that too."

"Oh-ho ho my~" Lulu opened a fan and covered her face, exposing only her piercing gaze. "I wonder what their father would do if knew where you lived and that they were here. Ansem the wise is just, but strict, who knows how he would punish you? or them?"

Aqua turned to her, "You can't! please-"

"I won't say anything."

Aqua relaxed her stance as Lulu put her fan away, "The truth is I hate Ansem, so I won't compromise you or your family."

Aqua's frightened and concerned expression faded into a knowing glare, "In exchange for my body right?" Aqua put a hand on her hip, "We both know you didn't invite me for a friendly chat."

"Very perceptive," Lulu licked her upper lip, careful not to smear her glossy purple lipstick, "Yes, I'd like to spend some time with you I my quarters, it's been a while since I've had a good fuck with a fellow futa."

Aqua smiled confidently, "Alright, but as soon as we're done I'm taking my girls and getting out of here, I hate wearing this fancy stuff."

Lulu took her hand, "It's a deal."

* * *

Unable to find the pleasing sight of a tall, fit boy ramming his cock into a shorter, sweeter boy, Kairi and Namine contened to watch the two soidlers with Xion, the three fo them brethign heavily with red on their faces as each of them rubbed each other through their dresses.

"Enjoying yourselves?" The triplets jumped and squealed at surprise. The blonde stranger, about a year older then them giggled with a bright smile, "You must be Kairi, Xion and Namine right?" she offered a hand to the closet sister, which was Namine "I'm Rikku, Lulu's favorite."

"uh...Hi." Namine shook her hand, "I'm-"  
"Aqua's favorite, we know, our mistress couldn't stop talking about yours"

"Well that's u...flattering I guess? Nice to meet you. " Kairir shook her hand next.

"No, nice to meet _you,"_ Rikku looked up at their stairs, tow figures with balck and blue hair heading for the master bedroom, "They're totes gonna bang."

"Yeah, we kinda figured." Xion rolled her eyes, "You have sister's too right?"

"Oh yeah! Payne and Yuna, they're right over there." Rikku pointed a thumb behind her, in the distance a girl with soft brown hair waved both palms at them eagerly, next to her, a sour looking platinum-blonde in black raised a hand from her crossed arms in a half hearted wave. Rikku's beaming face intercepted the vison, "Sooo~ you guys wanna do it? we got our own private spot."  
Xion beamed right back, "Sure!"  
"uh..umm, I don't know." Namine cupped her hands, only to be pushed forward form behind on dragging heels, "C'mon nams it'll be fun." Kairi assured as she followed the two spirited girls.

Rikku waved to her sisters, who proceed to enter the annex room nearby, closing the curtains behind the other four as they entered, "Welcome, Kairi, Namine, Xion." Yuna said, looking to each one as she roll called, "We were looking forward to you emeting you three."  
"I want the redhead," Payne spoke up, "She has nice tities."  
Kairi blushed, "Well, you have great hips." She returned a compliment.  
Yuna chuckled and looked to Xion "Would you like to pair up with me then?"  
"Tch, Anything to get me out of this stupid dress," Xion was just about to strip, but stopped, "Tell you what, I'll get with you but you have tear me out of this dress. and I mean, actually tear it, I don't care if I'm going home nakey."  
"Deal." Yuna smiled.

Rikku rubbed up against her fellow blonde, "I guess that makes you and an item, huh?"  
Namine chuckled nervously, but with a genuine smile "Looks like it."  
"Us big booty blondies need to stick together." She reached back gave her rump a rub, Namine blushed a little, her smile not fading as bead of sweat drip form a brow.  
Rikku then lhopped forward to be the center of attention, "Okay so, all paired up? Let's get naked!"  
Yuna took a firm hold of Xion's dress, "On three...one...two...three!"

* * *

Aqua pulled down her boxers and stepped out of them, only the fishnet stocking she wore to formal remaining, Lulu, sat comfortably and seductively on the queen sized bed a few from her, compeltey in the buck, the tall, busty woman possessed a wide frame with an hourglass figure, nice dark nipple standing firm in the room low temperature on large double Ds. Beneath her neatly trimmed bushy tuft was a thick length of twenty-four inches, stricken with phimosis, a set of balls twice as large as Aqua's swung heavily below.

Lulu liked her lips again, drinking in the sight of Aqua's fit and slender naked form. "I hear you don't like to use condoms."

"oh no I can, I just can't cum with one on." Aqua replied, stroking herself whilst stepping closer as Lulu spread her legs, "How bout I give you a facial?"

"Better. I love feeling of a nice hot load on my flesh." She moaned as Aqua penetrated her raw, "Oh~, you know I bath in my cum?"

Aqua breath out a pleasured sigh as Lulu's lovely walls gripped her shaft, "Really?"

"Of course, how do you think I have such perfect skin? There's only so much you can do with Sorcery." she chuckled, wrapping her legs around Aqua's waist and holding her shoulders.

"Guess I should try that sometime." Aqua returned a laugh, then proceed to bury in her full eighteen inches into Lulu's magical cavern, easily accommodating her size while paradoxically being tighter then any virgin she had take, a rope of precum shot inside added lube to aid the process. Aqua grabbed the Sorcorres staff and jerked it in rythem with her pumping, Lulu aided by rubbing her skin covered glans.

* * *

Clothes littered the floor as two sets of triplets got busy.

Payne was behind Kairi, who moaned as the nape of her neck was kissed and sucked hard, leaving a bruise as skilled, strong hands squeezed and massaged her big breasts,  
"ah, oh~ Payne." the red head shivered, fluids dripping down her thighs, just as she though of touching herself, Payne preempted her, letting go of a tit to sticking two fingers deep within her slutty folds, a thumb gripping her little red button. "Oh Nomura~" Kairi shivered. "Payne you're so good with your hands." Payne grinned, Kairi was melting within her arms.

A couple yards away Xion was moaning just as loud as Yuna work her magic tongue up her supple thighs and to her quivering core, Xion ran her fingers through her the summoner's locks as Yuna ran her hands up softly up her body, to her flat chest, stopping her perky nips, which she gave a hard twist. Xion sqeuled in excitement and pushed Yuna's head further into her, "tongue fuck me Yuna! Tongue fuck me good!"  
Happily acquiescing, Yuna fully extended her oral muscle and let Xion work her head back and forth and she continued to tug and tweak her sensitive milk spouts.

Rikku and Namine on the other hadn't really started, instead Rikku brought them to a full length mirror to compare asses. "hmm...yeah think mine's is bigger." Namine spoke with a slight tinge of triumph, "Yeah, but yours is rounder, mine is a perfect heart shape see?" Rikku gave her right cheek a grope and a playful smack, "And I don't need baby-birthin' hips either."  
Namine pouted cutely, "Well, that's just the look." Namine got on her knees behind Rikku and grabbed her ass, "what matters is how it feels." Rikku put one leg up on nearest chair and hummed as Namine groped her glutes. the wonderful globes of flesh jiggled with every movement the treasure hunter made, and conformed to Namine's fingers pleasingly.  
From their position, Rikku's hairless quim looked positively delicious, and so Namine dove right in sucking on her tasty tuna, and Rikku bent over to give her a better angle to lick her out of.

Kairi legs wobbled, Xion bucked her hips, and Rikku's moans grew, all three dams burst, Yuna swallowed Xion's fluids, Kairi coated her thighs, Payne's fingers, and the carpet bellow, and Rikku exploded all over Namine's cute face.

* * *

Aqua Squeezed the base of her cock at the last possible second as Lulu squirted, pulling out, aiming, and stroking as she sprayed her payload all over Lulu's face and chest, who came all over herself at the same time.  
Lulu cooed as the liters plastered her, mixing together in single layer of white. Lulu's hands smeared the baby batter around on her milk coated milk bags, "ahhh~ thick, a few degrees shy from scalding, I can see why a lady would want all of this inside them." Lulu snapped her fingers, and all of the come floated from her body, forming into a dense ball hovering above her hand, she brought the white orb to her lips and sucked until it shrank and disappeared down her mouth.

Aqua's cock twitched, she'd have to learn how to do that sometime. Lulu pulled out a condom and slid her sword into the rubber sheath. Without needing to be told, Aqua hovered over the towering mast, and squatted down, letting out a moan as she felt her insides stretch around the flesh snake's girth. Lulu licked her lip as Aqua grabbed her tits and used them as handles to squat up and down on her fuckstick, damn she was so tight, that and he expression told her that she's never had a dick bigger then ten inches.

Indeed, this woman would make a fine lover.

* * *

Xion donned the strap on Yuna provided, who awaited her on hands and knees, a bit of lube applied to the twelve inches of bright green plastic and she got in position, placing herself at the moist cavern below the girls thin strip of curls, grabbing her thick thighs as she shoved the whole thing in one smooth stroke. Yuna grunted from the combination of being thrusted and the slight cold of the lube, Xion grit her teeth and slammed herself into girl, the movements allowing the part inside to pleasure her at the same time.  
"uhn~ yeah! you like that?"  
"Fuck~ yes.." Yuna moaned, "Fuck me like your mistress fucks you."  
"Now, there's an idea." Xion got off her knees as she flipped Yuna over, spreading her legs and engaging her thighs to put more of her hips into each thrust, the moans she raised from Yuna telling her it was doing the trick, spotting her cute little ass hole she decided to stick a finger in with smirk, electing an even bigger moan.

Kairi and Payne put their right leg over the other's left, and brought their shaved slits together. lying on their backs, they used the other's extended legs as leverage to grind into each other, Kairi's noises took on a hint of laughter as Payne begin licking her ticklish foot.  
Namine and Rikku switched positions, Namine on hands and knees as Rikku ate out both of her holes, fingers being sucked into the flesh of her ass. Rikku lap her labia from one end to the next, swirl her tongue around and clitty, then head up to her pink pucker, trail her tongue on the skin in between along the way, Namine's adorable noises and wonderful taste stirring her on.

Payne switched from licking Kairi's sole to sucking on each of her toes, humming and moaning around the digits as Kairi's juices and hers mixed between them, Kairi panted as she grinded harder, feeling herself on the plateau and longing to hit that pleasurable peak.  
Yuna's moans increased in volume and frequency, gripping the carpet as her walls clamped and relaxed rapidly around the strap on Xion pumped into her, whose eyes were shut tight and lips pursed in an O with grit teeth, focused solely on the thrusting, bringing herself and Yuna closer to climax.  
Namine shifted forward and arched her back to let out long moan as Rikku slid her tongue deep inside.  
Altogether, they came.

* * *

Aqua's eyes widened and she cried out as Lulu, behind and below her, pulled on her arms and brought her down, shoving as much of her cock in as possible as she came, filling the condom within the keyblade mistress, which stretched until Aqua's belly bloated to contain it. "ugg...uh...oohh shit." She grunted.

Lulu withdrew herself, carefully pulling out the condom along with herself to pop it out it of Aqua's pussy.  
She removed the cum filled sheath and poured a mouthful down her throat before setting it aside and lining her cock up with Aqua's asshole.

"W-wait I'm not ready ye-AHN!" Lulu shoved it dry, Aqua grip the sheets and bit into the nearest pillow as twenty unlubed inches were forced into her fudge factory.  
" a bit more accommodating. " Lulu commented, "I take it your more experienced here then in your cunt?"  
"yeah..." Aqua answered nervously, "But its been a while for me, go easy."  
Lulu tugged on Aqua's arms and gave her a good hard thrust, "Silence, we agreed I would use your body as I pleased, now take it!"  
Aqua muffled herself in the pillow as Lulu used her like a living onahole, only satisfying herself. She would withdraw until her crown popped out of the tight ring of muscle, and then shove it back as with as much force as she could muster, each thrust getting coming faster then the one before.

After a minute Lulu was pounding Aqua at full speed, who grunted and panted with her eyes rolled back, feeling more pain then pleasure. Lulu was enjoying herself quite well, Aqua's cock was nice and she was more skilled with it then herself, her holes were tight accepted her size nicely, and she was no stranger to childbirth, just the thought of chaining this woman up and making her a sex slave, using her to please her cock and pussy until her mind was broken, it was making her balls tight.

Lulu gave Aqua a hard smack on her tight ass, and buried twenty inches of her shaft insides, pouring three gallons of jism into the bluenette, who could only quiver and gasp as her body bloated again.  
Lulu pulled her cock out with a pop, and watched in rapture as a flood of white poured form her gaping rectum to stain the sheets below.

The door opened and light poured into the room, a stark naked Rikku stood smiling in the door frame, covered in sweat in pussy juice, "Am I interrupting?"  
Lulu smiled, "No, we're just about finished, I very much enjoyed our time together Aqua."  
Aqua mumbled as sat up, eh asshole closing and cum sticking to her legs, "Yeah, that was...something," She managed to get out, taking things in stride as she stood on wobbling legs with a sore sphincter, "Anytime you want a baby, give me call, good night Lulu." Aqua dressed in what little was needed, following Rikku's direction to find the triplets.  
Rikku stood by Lulu as she stood at the top of the stairs t see the blue haired figure leave the ballroom with three teens in tow.

"So how was she?" Rikku chirped, "The princesses were pretty nice, I get what they all see in each other."  
Lulu smiled, "Quite a nice find, I truly do want to make children with her..."  
Rikku tilted her head quizzically, "You mean...?"

Lulu turned to her with a knowing smile, "I think we should start renovations on that dungeon I was talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dokie, so this is where I talk about including other characters and settings to become part of Aqua's harem.
> 
> Things to be incudled so far are: RWBY, Persona 3 and 4, Overwatch, Pokémon, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Smash bros. as a catch all for Nintendo, Naruto is a strong maybe, touhou is a probably not, and I'm thinking about avatar characters.  
> Any and all suggestions welcome.


	9. The Harem Quest begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: BDSM, pregnancy, cunilingus, dry anal, atm, crymaxing, anal creampie eating, strap-on, DP, pregnant creampie.

Aqua fastened the bands to Namine's wrist and knees, Ollette turned the crank raising the chains and bringing the blonde with them until she hung at just the right height, legs spread to expose her folds, moist from anticipation.  
Aqua stroked her cheek softly, running her hand down her neck, over a breast, across the growing bump in her pregnant belly and down to her core, squeezing the little bundle of nerves and raising a cry of pleasure form the blonde.

"hehe..." Aqua chuckled at the affect she had on her, "Ollette dear will you please tend to her for a moment?"  
"Of course mother." Ollette, wearing naught but high heels got to her knees before Namine, and started licking at her labia, humming at the delicious taste Namine offered while she squirmed in her chains.  
"Ngh...ahh..." Namine panted, Ollette moved only her head, sticking her tongue out all the way to work it like a mini penis, "Ahn, Ollette, you're so good with your tongue."

"She's always been a pro-pussy licker." Aqua said approaching from behind, Namine felt her presence but couldn't tell what her intention was until felt she felt the hard smack of a paddle against her plump rump. Namine let out a cry and her juices flowed, Ollette slurping them up before sucking on her clitty, two fingers darting in and out of her dripping snatch. Aqua gave her ass another smack, and Namine moaned louder, tensing up and relaxing rapidly, trying to buck her hips as Aqua secured a ball gag in her mouth. Another paddle to her poofy cheek and Namine squirted, trembling as she showered Ollette in her nectar, who let the stream drench her face and chest as she cuahgt as some in her open mouth.

"Goodness! She really came!" Ollette praised, scooping up some girlcum from her chest to lick it off her hand. "I told you she loves pain." Aqua smirked, "Speaking of, switch her position."  
"Yes mother!" Ollette hopped and ran back to the crank and levers, adjusting Namine's position so they she hovered face down, legs bended behind her butt and hands behind her back like handcuffs.  
Aqua rubbed her monster cock between her reddened asscheeks before lining up with the tight hole within, "Better bite that gag sweetie." she told the blonde before grabbing her shoulders.  
Namine went wide eyed and screamed through her gag, pupils dilated and tears streamed as eighteen inches of thick unlubed mistress-meat was shoved into her fudge factory all at once.  
Aqua slowly pulled all the way out, gritting her teeth at the friction, once that pinkish ring of muscle tightened back up she gave another hard thrust, repeating this process trice more. Once Namine's dark passage stretched to better accommodate her mass, the madam began fucking her good and proper, pulling out to the crown and pushing in, with each minute that passed the strokes became harder, and little bit faster thanks to the lube her precum provided.

Ollette touched herself, softly mewling at the arousing sight of her 'father' plowing a girl's asshole like soil. A pelvis smacked into another pelvis, and muffled moans grew louder and more strained. Namine's pussy ached for pleasure, begging to be touched, but all she could do was settle for Aqua's balls tapping against it.  
Aqua grunted, the pressure in her grew, "Ugh~ Ollette get ready." the named girl hurried to her side, once again on her knees, watching from inches away as Aqua pulled out, waiting for the gaping orifice to close back before shoving it all back in just as when she started, arching her back as she sprayed her steaming batch of baby batter into the blonde's rear exit.

Namine hummed and moaned, loving the feeling of hot jizz gushing through her ass, but longing for her cunny to be pleased at the same time. Aqua sighed in satisfaction and pulled out, Ollette's tongue quickly replacing her cock, lapping up and swallowing the very seed that created her. The mistress walked around to Namine's front, grabbing her hair to look at her, "Ollette's not the only one who will taste your ass." She said dominantly before ripping out the ball gag and shoving her dick into her open mouth.  
Namine gagged and glugged on the massive shaft that ran back and forth in her filled throat, streaking down her cheeks and chin.  
Ollette kneaded her bum a bit before giving a playing slap and stood up, "She's all clean now mother."  
"So am I." Aqua took her cock and rubbed on Namine's face bit before playfully hitting her with it. Namine blushed, "Please mistress." She begged softly , turning her face a little to nuzzle Aqua's dong. "I really, really, need your big cock in my needy pussy, I can't take it anymore."  
Aqua smiled "Keep begging dear," She motioned to Ollette with a head tilt and gave Namine another smack with her dick, hard enough make a sound, "Mmn~...Please! I really need to feel that huge dick inside my hairy cunt and fill it with your hot cum."

The chains shifted, Namine was back in the up right position, Ollette stuck a double ended strap-on in her and secured the buckles as Aqua rubbed her length and tip all over Namine's slavering netherlips. Ollette lathered her toy in lube, twelve orange inches of bumps perfect for penetrating posteriors, and lined it up with the blonde's anus as Aqua did the same to her front.

Together they pushed their lengths inside and Namine moaned, Namine let out squeak and a moan. The mistress and her spawn coordinated their movements, one pulling out then going in as the other withdrew, continuing this alternation until they found their rhythm, the dual thrusts getting faster. "Haa~ Ahh! The front and back!" Namine moaned, trying to move her raised arms and wiggle her hips, "Their unh! rubbing together inside me~"  
Ollette grunted, reaching around to grab Aqua's to help her thrust, moaning as the plastic inside hit her G spot.  
Aqua slammed herself into the blonde, "I'm gonna come." She panted, feeling that tingle in her nuts.  
"ah-AHN! yes!" Namine cried vocally as well as physically, "Please! Bathe our child in your splooge."  
Aqua and Ollette sped up, smacking their pelvis's into the gentle masochist, who squirmed in her chains as her walls rapidly squeezed and relaxed around her madam's beefy boner.

They all locked up, crying out as they came, Ollette and Namine gushing liquid and Aqua letting loose a torrent through the blonde's cervix, showering the growing child within in the volume of white that spawned it. They stood there like that, panting in sweat with red on their faces, especially Namine who looked ready to fall asleep.  
A creak sounded and the dark spare room filled with light, "I didn't interrupt you guys did I?" a shadowed Xion asked form the doorway, sporting a belly as big as her sisters.  
"No, no..." Aqua replied, cleaning off her cock which was beginning to darken from the use it saw the past couple months, "We just finished up, what's going on?"  
Xion pointed with her thumb behind her, "The old man's here."

* * *

Kairi and Sora marveled at the vessel parked out side the front gate, Cid turned to the approaching figures, "Everything's all set." He said, "Just the way you asked."  
Aqua stepped to him, unable to look away from the impressive transport, "Yuffie told me she knew a guy, but this is better then I thought."  
Cid snickered, "Yeah...she'll surprise you like that." he turned and stretched his arm in presentation, "Miss Aqua, your custom gummi ship, the !"

The big blue vessel was a large as three garbage trucks, with four big thrusters in the back, two in the middle high up and the outer ones a bit lower and able to rotate, currently pointed at the ground at a forty-five degree angle. The cockpit had seating for six, a pilot in the very front, two for weapons controls on either side, with the navigator's and intelligence's seats on the end, raised in the middle was the seat for the captain. Under the nose and both wings were cannons, and the whole thing was raised on retractable legs, with ramped lowered in the back leading to the open hatch.

Xion whistled at the marvel of technology, then a shot a hand up "I call weapons!"  
"Me too!" Sora shouted and the two raced inside, Kairi following behind in a walk as she shook her head.  
Aqua turned to the designer, "And the facilities?"  
"Like I said, just as you asked." Cid took the toothpick out of his mouth, having at least enough decency not to smoke around pregnant teenagers, "The kitchen you'll have to stock yourself, but I decorated the quarter's with what I had left over from the munny you gave me," He stopped to watch the cannons swivel aorund, Xion and Sora waving form inside, "I modified the engine more for efficiency then horsepower, so you're more of a private jet or then battle cruiser."  
Aqua smiled, "Excellent." She turned when she saw people gathering a the corner of her eye, Aerith and Fuu stood at the gate, Roxas and Ollette assisted a tired an sore-legged Namine to the ship as Yuffie carried belongings in her arms, Aqua blinked, "You're coming too?"  
"Hell yeah!" Yuffie turned, walking backwards as she spoke, "A space journey on an awesome ship with a bunch of cute girls? Of course I'm coming!"  
Cid rubbed the back of his neck "Y'know they're sharin' the bedroom right girl?"  
"I know, that's why I sent that special request." the ninja turned back around.  
Aqua turned to Cid "Special request?"  
"She wanted me to make the closet larger, and soundproof it, by the way that'll cost you extra."  
Aqua rolled her eyes and handed him her wallet, "just take what you need, I'll be a second."

Aqua ran up to the others, "Will you two be alright for little while?"  
"It's just a couple weeks," Said Aerith, "It'll be nice to have the place to ourselves for a little while."  
"Solitude." Fuu nodded.  
"I'm more concerned about the work load when you return."  
Aqua tipped her head, "Well, we'll all be one family and take care of each other." she scratched her cheek with a nervous smile, "It's just that the family will be larger."  
Aerith breathed out with a soft smile, "Good luck." Ollette returned from behind, "And take care."  
"Miss you." Fuu lamented.

Aqua returned to Cid and thrusted her wallet into her hands along with a device, "what's this?" She flipped it open, finding a speaker and a mouth piece, the casign was the same material as the ship. "Gummi phone." Cid answered simply, "that'll let you talk to whoever's in the systems desks, the redhead and blonde from the looks of it."  
Aqua flipped it closed and pocketed, "Thanks a lot a Cid, you're welcome here anytime."  
"I'll call ahead of time so I don't walk in on a orgy, "He said to himself as much as Aqua who started walking away, "What kinda adventure you got planned anyway?"  
Aqua stopped, turned to him and grinned, "A harem quest."

* * *

Roxas examined the switches and buttons around the wheel, familiarizing himself with the placements as Xion and Sora continued playing with the weapons controls on either side of him, the tomboy mouthing off "Pi-chuun! Pi-chuun!" sounds as she imagined shooting down enemies. Kairi flipped a bang, admiring her reflection in the monitor and how good she looked in the headset, a hand caressing her baby bump as Namine navigated navigation menus.

The automatic door opened and Aqua strut on in, taking a seat in the captain chair and feeling like a character out of sci-fi. "You got it?"  
"Yeah, don't worry." Roxas replied, "I graduated pilot training with flying colors and I've been practicing in a simulation all month." He turned on the engine and the whole vehicle hummed to life, Roxas turned and fanned his arms out, "Now if I was driving stick, then you'd be concerned, but I got this." He turned and grip the wheel.  
The gummi ship lurched forward, towards the gate and stopping short, Cid fell down with a grunt, Aerith hopped back in fear and Fuu stood resolute as a blast of air pressure hit, revealing both of her eyes as her bangs flapped. Yuffie yelped and fell down in her closet-bedroom, smacking her forehead on the wall.  
  
"kay, that's not the accession..." Roxas nervously chuckled "Off to a great start." He found the lift and raised the ship, retracting the legs and ramp.  
"There we go." The gummi ship rose up gradually, hovering at about thirty feet, turning around and facing south. "Alright, let's get us a harem!" The outer thrusters rotated to launched the ship forward, and with a gout of flame from all four the vessel took off.


End file.
